


The (Quirkless) Alchemist

by alice_cavallary



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alphonse Elric & Midoriya Izuku friendship, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Crossover, Edward Elric & Midoriya Izuku friendship, Edward Elric Swears, Friendship, Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-04-17 17:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14193621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice_cavallary/pseuds/alice_cavallary
Summary: It's well known that currently, 80% of the world population possesses a quirk by now, leaving the remain 20% as quirkless. Class 1-A was surprised by the announcement Aizawa-sensei was giving to them for two reasons:One, there's going to be an exchange student into the Hero Course, which is very weird considering that U.A. doesn't accept exchange students of any kind; and two, this person is from Amestris: the isolated militarized country where 99% of the population is quirkless.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Nice to meet you! This is my first fanfic published here and also in English, so please spare me. I'm using Grammarly but I am pretty sure it doesn't make miracles, so please feel free to let me know of any mistakes you find. If you want to be my beta (or know someone who can be my beta) I would really appreciate it! 
> 
> So, I hope you like this idea of mine. There are so many tags, it's kind of ridiculous, so I use the only ones that I could think of. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

__

* * *

Edward Elric blinked at least three times after hearing the news the Colonel just gave him. He was joking, right? Being honest, of all the things he was expecting to happen when the Colonel called him for this meeting at his office, this one wouldn't have crossed his mind, like, never.

"What?" Edward said after a long silence still looking surprised.

"Perhaps your height is affecting your hearing?" the Colonel Roy Mustang said with a teasing smile on his face.

He never misses an opportunity to mock Edward's height.

The blond alchemist, as it was expected, leave behind the news he has just heard and reacted badly at the Colonel comment. Ed started to scream at his superior, not just telling him to not make fun of his height but also telling him another kind of insults.

Alphonse Elric, Edward's little brother, sighed tiredly by looking at his brother reaction.

_He never changes,_ he thinks as he continues to look at his brother. Edward is acting as if that was the only thing the Colonel has just said. I mean... C'mon! The Colonel has just told him that he... Al knows that the height is a very sensitive topic for his brother, but this is ridiculous! Would it be really bad if he said to Ed that he should be used to the Colonel mockings by now?

Al then looked at Riza Hawkeye, Roy Mustang most trusted soldier and bodyguard, or as Edward like to call her, his babysitter. Just to be clear, this is an insult to the Colonel not to her, but, it would be better if you never say this in front of her, not if you want to live. No matter in what circumstance the first Lieutenant is, she always has this intimidating presence and serious look on her face, which you can see even when she is wearing her big glasses. Al would like for his brother to learn one or two things from her.

"Alright, you useless Colonel, maybe I didn't understand you," Edward said with his fist up, like if he was ready to punch Mustang in the face at any moment, and with a smile on his face that makes him look annoyed "Did you said that I am going to be transferred to another country? Are you kidding me?"

He was, wasn't he? There is no way that he expects him to go.

"I can assure you, Fullmetal, that I am not joking" Mustang responded while he got up from his seat, leaving behind all kind of jokes as he adopts a serious face. Edward stood up as straight as he could and got into his State Alchemist mode, in the best way he can anyway " The Führer himself made the order"

Riza approached Edward and handed him over a report. The young alchemist started to read it immediately along with Al, who got behind him. Both brothers made a noise of surprise. Edward then looked at the Colonel as if he was expecting some kind of explanation.

"As you can see, according to the information provided, we believe an alchemist was able to get out of the country and is currently hiding in Japan"

Even in his surprise, Edward snorted a little

"How can you be so sure that it's an alchemist at all? And also that is in Japan. I mean, this first page is only speculating."

"How impatient as always" Roy smiled at him. Oh, how much Edward hates that smile. "Well, to answer that question, some news travels even to Amestris"

Mustang made a sign to turn the page, so Edward did. Both brothers read again the second page and then gasped at the moment they saw the pictures. It was a photo of a big humanoid creature with muscular body and scars around it, with its brain exposed on the top of its head, it also had a large mouth with sharp teeth and its eyes reflect no intelligence at all.

It wasn't a pleasant picture to see and yet, they were unable to take their eyes off the photo.

"Is this a chimera?" Edward asked with some disgust in his voice.

_Don't think of Nina. Don't think of Nina. Don't think of Nina._

"That's what we believe, yes" Mustang answered turning his back and looking through the window "There's no way that is only caused by a quirk"

Both brothers tensed a little at the mention of that word. Quirk. It's not very common to use that word in a conversation. Roy was able to notice their tension but remain silent as well as Riza, who only fixed he glasses.

"According to the information," the Colonel continued " this creature or should I said Noumu, as I understood they call it, have been seeing on two different occasions, so there is more than just one"

"Hold on a minute, Mustang," Edward said finally looking away from the picture "I have so many questions. Noumu? Japan? Quirks? H-how were you able to get all this information. Yes, some news travels to Amestris, but what you are saying is a very specific information"

"Perhaps I can help you with that"

Ed and Al turned their heads and saw a strange little white animal sitting on the sofa wearing... a suit with boots? What kind of animal is that anyway? A polar bear? A strange rat?  A dog?  Is that.. a scar on its face?

"Hello"

Wait a minute...

"Did it talk?!" both brothers screamed while they hug each other.

The animal got up from the sofa (was it there the whole time???) and the brothers continued screaming very altered. The Colonel and First Lieutenant saw their reaction with a sweat drop behind their heads. Sometimes they forget the Elric brothers are just kids.

"Ah! The Fullmetal Alchemist! It's an honor to finally meet you" The animal got near to Alphonse and took his hand with a strong hand shake. Al was still screaming "You really honor your nickname"

"Let me go! Let me go! Let me go!" Al said while he tried to get the hand (paw?) off him.

Edward was still shocked to see this weird talking animal, that he didn't complain that another got it wrong on who is the Fullmetal Alchemist.

"Amazing, right?" Mustang said looking nervous.

"Do you know what is that!?" Edward asked him at loud.

"Ah, you are kind of rude, little one"

Oh, another mocking of his height.

"Who are you calling little, you damned rat!?"

The animal blinked confusedly but then laughed.

"My apologies, Nedzu-sensei" Mustang said smiling a little "Let me introduce him, this is Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist"

"Oh! This little one is the Fullmetal Alchemist? Um, what a plot twist"

Edward was mumbling so many hate words so fast that nobody was able to understand him.

"Then, who are you?" Nedzu asked looking at Al.

"Uh, I-I am Alphonse Elric, the little brother"

"... another plot twist!" Nedzu exclaimed while he touched his cheeks with both hands, pretending surprise.

"Forget about that!" Edward said recovering his behavior and started to point at Nedzu. "Who are you!? W-what are you!?"

The presence of this animal ―Nedzu―is very different from Nina, so Edward was thinking that maybe he is not a chimera at all. Also, he doesn't look like if he is in pain nor he was having difficulty to speak. Well... Nina was just a kid. 

"Right, my apologies. "Nedzu cleared his throat "My name is Nedzu, you can call me Nedzu-sensei, and I am the principal fo U.A. High School"

"Principal?" Asked Al while he looked at his brother, who also looked him back "B-but why a-are you... um..."

"Oh! I am what you may say a very rare case of an animal who manifested a quirk."

Ugh. Quirk. There goes that word again.

.... Hold on.

"What?!" exclaimed both brothers again

"A-an animal w-who has a q-quirk?!" Edward repeated "How...? I thought I knew all the list of the persons who has a quirk in this country. I'm pretty sure there is no animal in that list"

It's not a very extensive list, so it's easy to remember all.

"It's because I am not a native of Amestris"

"Huh?!"

The brothers then looked at the Colonel, who still have that nervous smile on his face.

"Nedzu-sensei was able to cross the country with no problem due to his... appearance."

"And the Führer let him live?"

The last time some foreign crossed the border and was illegally in the country, the Führer himself killed him as a statement to the rest of the world that no one is going to be forgiven regardless their nationality, men or woman.

"He let him live for his information" Mustang continued "Fullmetal, you are going to search for this alchemist, with the help of Nedzu-sensei, and bring him back"

"But why me?" Edward protested "I mean, there are other people, like you, for example, that are much better with all this diplomatic bullshit behavior than me!"

"After hearing all what Nedzu-sensei just told us, you are our best option, believe it or not,"

Alphonse started to think faster and was tying ends. Nedzu introduced himself as a principal of some school. Wait... are they going to make his brother...?

One more time, Mustang made another sign to change the page of the forgotten report and, again, Edward did it. Ed only read the first paragraph as he shatters all the papers.

"No!" he declared letting the pieces of papers over the floor.

"Do I need to remain you that that is an official military report?"

"My answer is no!"

"What?" Al said confused, but still thinking that he was right about his conclusion "Brother, you didn't give me the chance to read it! What did it say?"

"This bastard..."

"It was a direct order from the Führer" Mustang tried to say in his defense, but his words have no meaning to Edward as he continued

"... wants to take me to a school!"

When was the last time they were at a school at all?

"And not any school" Nedzu interfered "It's U.A. High Shcool"

"You already mention that school," Edward said furious, looking unimpressed "What's so special about it?"

"Well, U.A. it's an Academy in Japan where kids are trained to become heroes" explained Nedzu with a happy go attitude.

"Heroes?" Al asked "Like... real heroes? With quirks and all?"

Nedzu and Mustang nodded. Al looked at his brother. Even if Al doesn't have a real face, the Colonel was able to feel he was preoccupied.

In the meantime, Edward looked very annoyed, more than the normal.

"Apparently, some students of the hero course, class 1-A ―correct me if I am wrong, sensei― have been the ones dealing with these... Noumus, in two occasions" said Mustang bringing out another copy of the report Edward just shatter "Even if we send another person, I think you are going to be able to ideal with them much better than anyone else in the military. After all, you are around their age"

Edward had enough.

"Mustang, I don't have time for this!" he argued desperately "You know why I joined the military in the first place: to get our bodies back! "he no longer cared that Nezu was still there listening" Going to another country is a waste of time. I'm not interested in catching some random bastard alchemist. Just... give the job to someone else. Al, we're leaving"

"But brother...!"

"Would it really be a waste of time?" said Roy not looking surprised by his answer. Fullmetal is really easy to read even if he won't admit it "You know, the rest of the world moves on in technology while we are, as they say, stuck in time"

Edward stopped walking.

"Yeah, what 'bout it?"

Nedzu returned to his seat and continued drinking his tea. Riza looked at him kind of nervous and fixed her glasses again. This is the first time she sees something like him, it's new the discover that animals can also possess a quirk.

"Well, I don't know, maybe you would be able to find another... alternative for your situation? I mean, obviously, the technology that exists should be amazing and let's not forget that there are more quirks than just the ones that have been registered in Amestris. If alchemy can do amazing things as long as its laws are respected, can you imagine a quirk? Where the majority of the time you can't explain how does it work at all? Honestly Fullmetal, you of all people should know this. Don't tell me you never thought of this at least one time."

Edward looked like if he was actually considering his words. True, Amestris has not been able to move on in technology due the decision to shut down the country from the rest of the world for their own protection. Being a country where 99% of their citizens are quirkless, it was a big risk to let strangers get in so easily. This left them isolated from the world and instead of being able to develop technology, they develop the alchemy. Even with no relationship with any country, Amestris is strong in their economy and you can say that their citizens are happy.

So, Amestris has total control of their frontiers, like the wall of Briggs for example, where no one can get in or out of the country (Nezu is the first exception to this). There are times where Amestris accepts foreigners, but only the quirkless, where they can stay with only two conditions: first, they can't get out again and two, no technology of any kind can be introduced into the country.

So far, no one has complained about that. No quirks, no problems.

But for that same reason, Edward can't imagine what kind of quirks exist beyond the ones that have been registered, just like Mustang said. For example, all the world (even Amestris) knows about Japan's most popular hero, _All Mainly,_ that looks like he can do anything and beat anyone. The world's strongest hero, it's how they call him.

If his mother was able to bring flowers to life by only touching them, what are the limits? Actually, he doesn't even need to think of his mother's quirk to answer that question.

"Fineeee," he said resigned "but only if I can take Al with me."

"Don't worry, the Führer took that into consideration. You will leave in three days"

"Excellent news!" Nedzu exclaimed happily. "I will let you know the details once we get on track!"

With that said, Ed and Al got out of the office.

Mustang looked at his Lieutenant and let out a sigh.

"What?" he asked her, not in a rude tone, but more like a guilty one.

"That wasn't fair," Riza said without even think about it "Telling him about using quirks"

The Colonel didn't look happy at all. Nedzu remains silent.

"I know"

"Then, why? You know their story"

"Should I know about this story?" Nedzu asked more serious "You and your Führer said that the Fullmetal Alchemist is your best option in this request, but he is still is a kid."

"Well, while I agree with the Führer on him being the best option to be with these kids, you are going to be surprised with them. I promise they are not going to let you down."

Riza looked at him and fixed her glasses one more time.

"I never expected that answer from you, Sir"

"I got my moments" Mustang looked at the principal "And about their story..."          

In the meantime, Edward and Alphonse were on their way back to the hotel.

"Are you sure about this, brother?" Al asked him trying not to sound preoccupied

"I should be the one asking you that. I mean, I practically decide you coming with me without actually ask you if you want"

"Of course I want!" Al said excited "We are going to be able to leave the country! I never thought that would be even possible"

Edward smiled at him.

"I admit it, I'm kind of excited to see the world too"

"But..." Al stopped walking and Edward too, turning to see his little brother "A school of heroes... of people with quirks..."

"It's going to be fine," Edward said confident "We just get in that crappy school, ask some questions, probably kick some asses, get that dammed alchemist, and we'll be back before you know it. Nothing we can't deal with."

"But..." Al tried to insist, but he immediately stopped at the serious face his brother put.

"Really, Al. It's fine" Edward gave him a small smile.

Al didn't insist on the subject anymore.

"I wonder... how are we even going to get out from Amestris" Al changed the conversation "I don't recall that Amestris has any kind of transport outside the frontiers"

"Probably the same way Nedzu got in?" Edward said as they continued walking "I mean, he crossed the border from somewhere"

They have no idea in what they just got in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bradley walked around the room and he stood in front of Edward, looking at him with a very serious face. 
> 
> "Do you know why you were chosen to go?"
> 
> "Because I am your best option, I know," Ed said confidently while he nodded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> Thank you so much for giving me and this story a chance! Here is chapter two.  
> Please don't hesitate on letting me know any kind of grammar mistakes. I want you to enjoy this story and not suffering for it, haha!
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy!

_"Something is wrong"_

_Some of the teachers who were at the meeting turned their heads and looked at Nedzu showing some confuse. They have been in the teachers meeting room for at least two hours, discussing and reading the extraofficial police report (sponsored by the detective Tsukauchi Naomasa) regarding the Hero Killer incident and three of their students: Todoroki Shouto, Iida Tenya, and Midoriya Izuku._

_While the rest of the world has been told that the Number two Hero, Endeavor, was the one who defeated the Hero Killer Stain, the U.A. committee knows the truth. And the truth is three first-year students confronted one of the most bloody and dangerous villains and not only they made out alive, but also they were the ones who defeated him._

_That's a very delicate story._

_"I think there are so many things wrong," Aizawa said tiredly looking away from the papers and leaving them on the table "You need to be a little more specific, Principal"_

_Midnight hummed quietly while drinking her cup of coffee and Present Mic makes a noise of agreement._

_"I'm talking about the Noumus "_

_There was a sudden silence in the room._

_The report not only talks about the Stain incident but also about the creatures that appeared around the city. It was silly of them to think the Noumu that attacked U.S.J. was the only of its kind, and that's what bothers Nedzu the most. What is exactly a Noumu? The fact that the League of Villains doesn't have only one is somehow... disturbing. Actually, Midoriya Izuku was taken by a winged Noumu and if it weren't for the ironical intervention of the Hero Killer to stop_ _―_ _kill_ _―_ _it, who knows what could happen to the boy? According to the people who were present at the moment, it appeared the Noumu took Midoriya specifically._

_"Do you have something in your mind?" Cementoss asked consternated._

_It's never a good sign if Nedzu is quiet for a long time._

_"Those Noumus, I don't like them"_

_"Nobody does, Principal" Midnight replied with some disgust in her voice "Those poor people... even if they are villains, nobody deserves that kind of fate"_

_"Have someone ever thought about what the Noumus may be?" Nedzu asked suddenly_

_Some of the teachers looked at each other, not sure if that's a tricky question or not, so no one exactly knew how to answer._

_"I thought we agree they are some kind of artificial humans? "Present Mic said nervously. It's a shame to say but he was lost in his mind during the explanation they got after the U.S.J. incident, so he was hoping he got it right._

_"Don't be silly, they're more than that" Midnight argued again "They're a horrible combination of quirks and medicine"_

_"Medicine?" Thirteen repeated "I think this is beyond medicine"_

_"But, how can you explain the bodies? The Noumu at the U.S.J. turned out to be a person before all the experiments"_

_"I think what Thirteen is trying to say is that medicine can't do that to a body," said Recovery Girl with a serious face "There must be something related to medicine, yes, but that can't be the only cause of the transformation"_

_Midnight crossed her arms and looked away._

_This was difficult. No one has ever seen something like the Noumus before. Yes, there are quirks that transform the human body into the appearance of an animal or even change the skin into another color, but the Noumus... Just by looking at them you know there is something wrong. And let's not forget their existence is a reminder of how horrible the human kind can be._

_"I agree with you Chiyo," Nedzu say while he got up from his chair "Medicine it's not entirely related to this"_

_Then, the Principal walked to one of the bookcases of the meeting room and took one of the books that are in the below part. The book was big, with a brown cover and a strange symbol in it. Nedzu jumped to his chair and then to the table, where he left the book in the middle of the table._

_"Alchemy?" read Aizawa at loud when he read the title and then looked at the Principal "Care to explain?"_

_Nedzu opened the book, changing page after page until he got to what he was looking for._

_"Aja!" he exclaimed quite happy when he found the chapter "Here it is"_

_By now, all the teachers got up from their chairs too and all were reading the page Nedzu left the book._

_"I don't understand half of what it said" Present Mic admitted at loud with no shame at all._

_"You are not the only one" Midnight agreed with while she put a hand on her head. "Alchemy? Equivalent exchange? This doesn't make sense at all"_

_"Principal..." said Aizawa again with a bored tone. Instead of explaining, Nedzu left them more confused._

_"When my quirk manifested I wanted to learn everything of this world, even its forgotten sciences" Nedzu explained "And there is one in particular that it's not dead at all but at the same time is"_

_"You mean the alchemy?" Cementoss deducted showing some interest._

_"No offense, Principal, but who use alchemy?" asked Thirteen. "If I recall correctly, alchemy was that nonsense of transmuting coal into gold"_

_"The alchemy is everything but nonsense and, actually, a whole country use it"_

_"Huh?" most of the teachers said looking surprised_

_"You are joking, right?" Aizawa said with an unimpressed expression._

_"Have you ever heard of Amestris?"_

_"The crazy isolated militarized country?" asked Present Mic and then he felt a chill down his back "Who hasn't? I still remember the only time where the Führer agreed to a meeting at the border near China to absolve that Spanish villain that got in the country"_

_"Didn't that meeting went wrong?" said Cementoss trying to remember._

_"It went wrong," confirmed Recovery Girl "The man killed the Spanish in front of all the media"_

_The room felt heavy at the moment. Amestris it's not always a happy topic among the heroes, especially because some villains think is a good idea to hide in the country. As heroes, they need to respect all the laws no matter what country is, and Amestris deny all access to any person who has a quirk, especially the heroes. So, all they can do is wait, wait for the military to deliver the corpse of the villain._

_According to the last census, Amestris is a country where 99% of the citizens are quirkless, the main reason of why the government decided the isolation. Still, everyone wonders how a quirkless country can kill so easy a villain who has a quirk. I mean, the persons are villains, they are not going to hold back on their quirks._

_"But what does Amestris has to do in all of this?" Recovery Girl asked. She's not liking where this conversation is going._

_"Well, this country developed the alchemy to a whole new level due their isolation" Nedzu explained. Most of the teachers had now the question of how the Principal knows this, but somehow it looked like this was not the moment to ask that. "And in this alchemy book_ _―which, by the way, I got it from the black market― talks about a very interesting topic that may help us to understand these Noumus"_

_Nedzu changed the page and then signed the title of the chapter. All the teachers looked again at the book._

_Chimeras._

_Not everyone read the rest of the chapter, but the ones who did, like Aizawa, found it very disturbing. Chimera: a combination of animals with other animals? Even worst, there was a part that talked about combining humans and animals. What crazy― no, what disgusting human being has even the thought of making a chimera just for 'science'?_

_"Hold on," Aizawa said, hoping what he was thinking was wrong "Are saying the Noumus are... chimeras?"_

_"I think worst" Nedzu returned to his sit and then looked at all his teachers with a serious face, very untypical of him, "I think the Noumus may be an abominable combination of quirks and alchemy"_

_Damn._

_Just... damn._

_Aizawa passed a hand through his hair and let out a tired sighed. Each day the world gets more and crazier._

_"I think this is now beyond of transmuting coal to gold" whispered Present Mic and Thirteen nodded._

_In reality, they know nothing about alchemy. Most of them have the thought it was only an old and crazy science that never worked._

_"It kind of make sense" Recovery Girl agrees with the Principal "The modification on the body can't only be by a quirk and it's beyond the medical procedure"_

_"Exactly" Nedzu continues bitterly "However, as you can guess, the only alchemists in the world are in Amestris"_

_"Do you think an alchemist was able to get out of the country?" asked Midnight_

_"Perhaps..."_

_The rule of isolation in Amestris is not only for them. As far as they know, the citizens can't also get out, they are trapped in their own country._

_Nedzu is thinking, always thinking. If alchemy is involved, as he thinks it is, this changes everything. Even for him, the alchemy is beyond their understanding, only an Amestrian would be able to guide them, because, who can guarantee the quirks can't make this worst?_

_"I decided that I'm going to Amestris"_

_"What?!" all the teachers exclaimed_

_"With all due respect Principal but, are you out of your mind?" Thirteen said worriedly_

_"I agree, at the very moment they see you, they are going to kill you" continued Present Mic. Amestrians don't make questions, they only shoot._

_"But we need their help" Nedzu argued, convinced that's the only way  to stop this "Not even I know all the limits and risks of alchemy"_

_"As a theory, Noumus being creatures created with quirk and alchemy make sense, but it's only that," said Recovery Girl "If you are correct, how can you be sure they are going to listen to you? How can you be sure they are going to help us? Remember, it's an isolated country for a reason."_

_"Well... I think I just need to find out" Nedzu looked at Aizawa "What do you think?"_

_Aizawa sighed again. He may understand why Nedzu wants to go and even why he thinks the amestrians are going to listen to him. Quirks manifested in animals are rare, so Nedzu is thinking in using his appearance in his favor but, there are so many possibilities in how the Amestrians are going to react at the moment they see him talking. They may even think of him as a chimera._

_"You will not listen to me or anyone else, are you?" that's what he said._

_"No" Nedzu agreed and smile "You all need to understand this: we can't deal with alchemy if we don't understand it. The alchemy is a very complex science, one mistake in the circle and it can ruin everything"_

_"What circle?" asked Present Mic confused._

_"This is not the moment to explain" Nedzu continued moving his hands "I need to prepare myself for this trip"_

_"If All Might would be here..." Recovery Girl whispered kind of annoyed by the decision of Nedzu_

_"He probably would agree with me"_

_"But he's not here," Aizawa said "So, I'm going with you"_

_"What?!" exclaimed again all the teachers._

_"The Principal is one thing, but- you..." Present Mic argued, "You are a teacher!"_

_"So do you" Aisawa responded not showing interest in what Present Mic was saying "Look, all I'm saying is that we can't let the Principal go by himself"_

_"And you think the Amestrians are going to let you in too?" Midnight asked "No offense, but your quirk is very useful here, but it may not be in a quirkless country"_

_"I mean, I can escort him until the frontier and wait for him"_

_The teachers growled in disagreement. That doesn't make any sense at all._

_"You two are so stubborn," Cementoss said while he covers half of his face with his hand._

_"Besides, the kids are still in their field training for four days more. The classes are no problem"_

_"Very well," Nedzu said happily, putting both hands together " I would make the arrangements to leave today if possible"_

_Aizawa nodded while the rest of the heroes just rolled their eyes, still in disagreement._

 

* * *

 

Edward Elric is having a terrible, terrible headache. He didn't even get one when he was in the examination process of becoming a State Alchemist. The last time he had a very bad headache was when he saw everything in that... thing. Thinking of, he hasn't ask Al about it, if he saw it too.

Maybe in another moment.

"This is... horrible," he said while he looks at the window and not at the papers "Mini-portable phones with some kind of screen and camera? What kind of evil thing is that? Who wants to be in contact with other people all the time?"

He can imagine Winry calling him every minute of the day, all seven days of the week if those phones exist in Amestris. It would be hell for him! She would never leave him alone.

"Too much information?" Nedzu asked him with that smile on his face.

It's been almost two days and Edward already hates that smile as much as he hates Mustang. No wonder why he and Mustang got along so well.

"It's never too much information!" Edward replied, returning to read all the information Nedzu gave them about the 'modern world'.

They are now on a train (a wagon only for them thanks to the military) going to the south, were Nedzu was able to get in. Nedzu was sitting in front of them, Ed was sitting in the left and Al to his right.

Edward felt a chill down his back of the think of Dublith. He really, really hopes he doesn't meet with his teacher over there. He and Al were thinking about visiting her, but with this mission Mustang gave him, it would not be possible.

Edward tries not think about Izumi Curtis and returned to the reading. There are some things in these magazines Nedzu was able to get in the country that he already saw, along with Winry and Al when they were little. Even if Amestris is isolated from the world, people always find a way to introduce pictures, magazines, books or even reports of what's new in the world. But for some reason, when people introduce some technology the military always finds out and the persons are punished severely. Of course, it needs to be a secret if you have or saw the magazines or pictures, you never know who can talk. For example, Winry traded a book (Al's alchemy book) for a bunch of magazines.

"Look brother! Look! " Al said excitedly, "These televisions things sound amazing! Pictures of colors with movement! I can't wait to see one!"

"Let me see that!" Edward took the magazine away from his brother and Al complained.

Nedzu looked at both brothers excitement. He agrees with Mustang, even if Edward Elric is a State Alchemist, and apparently a brilliant one, he and his brother are just kids learning about the world.

How sad.

"How far is Dublith?" Nedzu asked the brothers.

"Well, I think a couple of more hours," Edward said. Al took advantage while his brother was distracted and took the magazine again. Edward looked at him offended but then returned his attention to the Principal "By the way, how did you get to Central City in the first place?"

"Oh! That's an easy question. I got on a military truck while they were driving after hearing them going to this Central City. I deduce from the word 'Central' of an important place, hahaha!"

Both brothers had a drop of sweat in their heads. The Principal Nedzu is quite a character.

"So... what's the plan?"

Nedzu stopped laughing and saw the serious face of Edward. Oh, that's why Mustang say they tend to forget they are kids, they change their modes rapidly according to the situation. His kids back at U.A. need to learn this.

"Well, what do you want to know?"

"You are joking, right?" Edward asked while he let out a sigh "Look― um, man? We really don't have time to waste, just― tell us what's your plan and what do you need us to do and the fast we find this alchemist, the fast we return"

"What's so important to do that you don't have time?"

"It's none of your business"

"Brother!" Al said with reproach "That's not a way to talk to a Principal!"

"Ha! Funny you say that. I don't even respect the Colonel."

Al sighed annoyed.

"That's very rude"

Nedzu clapped his hands quietly.

"Now, now, children. No fighting between brothers"

Ed and Al looked at each other and then ad Nedzu. Did he just...?

"It's been such a long time an adult has scolded me for fighting my brother!!" Al says and by his voice, looked like he was crying with joy.

"Hey, Al! Get it together! We are not even fighting!" Ed scolded and that make Nedzu laugh "And you! Don't laugh!"

Nedzu is really enjoying this. Moments later, Edward was making pouts by both reactions of his brother and Nedzu, which both of them recover their posture.

"To answer your question" Nedzu begin to explain "I firmly think my students are going to be targeted again by the persons behind the Noumus, which they call themselves as the League of Villains"

Edward couldn't resist his laugh.

"What kind of ridiculous name is that! League of Villains? Give me a break! What's with you people with all this heroes and villains game?"

Nedzu didn't look angry at all.

"I'm pretty sure that, as a State Alchemist, you deal with villains too"

"Well, yes, but we don't them like that. Nobody would take us seriously. They are criminals, that's all."

"Alchemist, be thou for the people," Nedzu said "That's what Mustang told me it's kind of your catchphrase"

"Hmp!" Edward crossed his arms and looked away with a thin of blush on his face.

"As I was saying, I'm sure the Noumus would be seen again and targeting my students, that's why I need you to be with them"

"But they are studying to being heroes, right? They need to defend themselves"

"But they are still kids"

Edward opens his mouth but then closes it. Was he about to say that he's a kid too? No way.

"Fine" he ended up saying "But, are your students going to know about me? I mean, the real reason of why I'm with them?"

"For now, only three. I don't want them to panic"

"Well, if you ask me, it's better to let them know, but anyway. It's your call, not mine."

Is this talking from experience? That's how Nedzu got it but didn't say anything more. The brothers continued to read all they can and Nedzu observes them.

Who would say that the fate of his students is in the _hands_ of a kid of their age?

Finally, they arrive at the train station. Most of the people there looked at them with some surprise and curiosity. From their perspective, Edward was walking with a gigantic armor at his right and an animal wearing a suit and walking on two legs like if it were a person at his left.

"Are they part of a circus?" one whispered at loud.

"Maybe. That little animal creeps me out"

"How did the little kid make the animal to walk in...?"

"Who you are calling little you gossip woman!?" Edward screams after hearing her.

"Brother!" Al said while he took his brother by the back when he tried to go to that woman. "I'm sorry, he normally is docile"

"Don't talk to me as if I was a dog!" Edward said as he quickly pulled away from his brother's grip.

Nedzu looked at this reaction. It was as if Edward was scolding his brother in silence for what he did. However, Nedzu couldn't tell if it was because of what Al said or the grip.

"I'm... sorry" Al whispered.

Edward opened his mouth to say something when another person spoke.

"Did the little kid get mad?"

Again, Edward was furious.

Carefully, Alphonse took his brother right arm and then carried his brother, walking away from the people. Nedzu was following him and for him, it looked like Al was used to this. He wanted to say something but remains silent. Mustang advised him it would be better if he don't talk at all when other people were around since it could be a disaster and the people could freak out and he would be in problems.

When they left the train station, a military car was already waiting for them.

"State Alchemist Edward Elric!" the soldier said while he salutes him. "It's an honor to finally meet you"

"You really honor your title," the other says happily

"Um..." Al looked at his brother, who was furious.

You could perceive Ed was on fire, not literally, but more in spirit.

"I..." he said at loud while he points at himself with his hand "am Edward Elric. And he..." Ed now points at his brother " is my little brother, Alphonse Elric. Did you get it? Little brother. Little"

"Um..." both soldiers looked at each other and then smiled awkwardly "Sorry?"

Edward snorted.

"Well, you should be," Ed said while he crossed his arms "Shall we going?"

 "Yes, Sir!"

Since Al's armor was so big that he occupies most of the cars back seat, Nedzu was sitting now in Edwards lap. The blond alchemist had his face red by this and looked out the window the whole ride to the South City, which is the main military hub and cultural center of the southern region of Amestris.

"Are you their superior?" Nedzu asked Edward quietly. The way these soldiers spoke to him really showed respect, even if he is a kid.

"I am" Ed responder almost in a whisper "All the State Alchemist have an automatic rank equivalent to a Major"

Nedzu didn't ask anything else.

Amazing.

"We are here, sir!"

They are only going to pick up a passport for both brothers and then they would leave Amestris. They are going to see the world with their own eyes, to learn as much as they can. Oh, it would be a lie to say they are not excited.

As soon as they entered the office, King Bradley was standing there, looking through the window.

"Sir!" exclaimed both soldiers while the stood as straight as the could and salute him.

Nedzu looked at Edward, who did the same. The kid had a troublesome face.

"Ah, Fullmetal Alchemist. I was waiting for you" The Führer turned around, showing his serious face "Soldiers, please leave us"

"Yes, Sir!"

Both soldiers leave the room and then closed the door. Bradley raised his hand and then Edward lower his arm, meaning he can rest.

"So, you are the famous... foreign" Bradly said while he looked at Nedzu.

Even if Nedzu has a smile on his face, he could feel the power emanating from this man. He is someone dangerous.

"I am," Nedzu lower his head " My name is Nedzu. Thank you for sparing my life, King Bradley. And also, for letting one of your best alchemist to come with me"

Bradley looked with his only eye at Nedzu and then let out a laugh.

"Of course!" The Führer said with a much relaxing tone in his voice and a smile on his face "I must admit, when I was told of you, I couldn't believe it! An animal with a quirk? It's amazing"

Bradley walked around the room and he stood in front of Edward, looking at him with a very serious face.

"Fullmetal Alchemist, I am giving to you only three months. If in three months you can't catch this traitor alchemist, you must return immediately to Amestris. Do you understand?"

"I do," Ed said looking at his eyes.

"Do you know why you were chosen to go?"

"Because I am your best option, I know, "Ed said confidently while he nodded

"What?" Bradley blinked confused and then started to laugh "Hahaha! No, you are not!"

Edward put his face in blank and also was confused. Why was he laughing?

"Huh?"

"Mustang told me you and your brother know Japanese, not other alchemist knows another foreign language. Well... I think Major Armstrong knows French but anyway, that's the only reason of why you are going to Japan. As if a kid of fifteen years would be our first option. You are so funny Fullmetal, hahaha!"

The Füher walked to the door and then extended his arm as a farewell.

"Best of the lucks Fullmetal. I hope you can catch the alchemist"

And then, Bradley left.

Edward felt his cheeks get hotter. That fucking damned Colonel... He could practically hear his laugh by now. Oh, the next time he sees him, he is going to kick his ass with his left leg... Hold on. He could still hear Mustang laugh, is he in this room too? Then he looked around and the one laughing was Nedzu. Damned rat, he is another Mustang.

"Shut up!" Ed screamed while he took the passports at the table and then turned around "We should get going"

He is going to regret this.

He can feel it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please expect slow updates, probably every two weeks. Can't promise anything, but I will try. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm sure the Führer told you about the limit of the passports." the soldier said while he returned the passports to them.
> 
> "Well, he gave a limit time of three months to come back"
> 
> "Then I should warn you, Fullmetal Alchemist, that if you don't return in the time the Führer gave you, you and your brother are not going to be able to get to Amestris again"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Good news, I was able to update this weekend!  
> Thank you so much to all for your comments! If someone wants to be my beta I would really appreciate it! In the meantime, I will continue to try my best with the grammar. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

Ed, Al, and Nedzu walked until they reach to the border of Amestris and the next country. Any frontier of Amestris is well guarded with me most intimidating soldiers, with serious expressions that look like they were ready to shoot at anyone at any moment. Even so, Nedzu was able to cross the border without any problem, of course, his appearance of an animal may have helped him, but his shape it's of a winter animal, per say. The soldiers don't shoot animals, only people (how awful is that!), but anyway, they should have noticed that Nedzu didn't exactly belong to the fauna of the south.

"Fullmetal Alchemist!" the soldiers salute him.

Edward returned the military salute. However, the soldiers were looking at Nedzu, with their guns close to them, as if they were waiting for him to do something wrong and hoping they can shoot him. Ed and Al were thinking that by now these soldiers have been informed about the 'person' they let cross by not notice him. Even if the Führer decide not to kill Nedzu, it was very irresponsible for them to let this happen.

"I suppose you have been informed," Edward asked them.

"Yes" responded the soldier in charge of the frontier "Do you have your passports?"

Ed and Al nodded while they showed the passports. Since it's not exactly common for the citizens to have any passports, these were more like an official military license for the two to leave the country temporarily, signed by the Führer and whichever their superior is, which in this case Mustang signature is also there.

"At your return, any kind of technology is strictly forbidden for being introduced to Amestris, as well as food or any other device"

"I know, I know," Ed said in a bored tone "It would be considered as a betrayal to the nation and we would have to face severe consequences"

"I'm sure the Führer told you about the limit of the passports." the soldier said while he returned the passports to them.

"Well, he gave a limit time of three months to come back"

"Then I should warn you, Fullmetal Alchemist, that if you don't return in the time the Führer gave you, you and your brother are not going to be able to get to Amestris again"

"What?!" Ed exclaimed surprised "No one told us that!"

"Those are the rules. If you come back after the three months of your permit, our orders are to shoot you and your brother right away. No questions, no giving even the chance to speak or explain yourself. Is that clear?"

Edward swallows hard and Al gasped. Nedzu stayed quiet, but even for him, that was a little harsh. He can't imagine being in their position, where you have been told you can't ever go back to your country, to your house if you don't make it on time.

 _I'm sorry_ , Nedzu thinks.

"I said, is that clear?" the soldier repeated.

"Che. Yes, whatever" Ed said while he took his suitcase.

"One more thing" the soldier then looked at Nedzu with a deadly glare "If anything happens to them, the responsibility is on you. The Elric brothers should return safe and sound, but most importantly alive. If they don't return in time and we have reasons to believe they have been killed, Amestris will not hesitate to take actions. Is that clear?"

Nedzu blinked twice. The Führer could have told him that when they met a few minutes back. Why let a soldier been a messenger?

"I will protect these kids with my life" Nedzu promised.

Even if he would not admit it, Edward felt almost touched by his words. They were simple and short, but Nedzu sounded so honest that he almost believe him, like he really cares about them. But Ed needs to remember, Nedzu is only here because of his own purposes. And being honest, he too.

"You may go" the soldier finally say.

The doors of the frontier opened slowly with a shrieking sound of old doors which don't open so often, and since Amestris decided the isolation, the countries around didn't bother to try to build booths nor places near the frontier since there is no country to cross over, also, there was the risk their people could get shot by any amestrian (well, maybe Drachma is the exception of this since they often try to get in by the force).

As Nedzu walked to get out, he realized the brothers walked more slowly than him. When he finally crossed, the Elric brothers stood just at one step to cross to the other country.

"What's the matter?" Nedzu asked

"No, it's... nothing," Al said, although he sounded nervous.

"We can do this" Ed continued and then he looked at his brother and smiled at him "We have faced worse things and somehow we have made out alive so far. We can do this"

Al then nodded.

Both crossed the border and when they turned around, they saw the soldier saying goodbye in a military way and the doors closed.

"We are outside" Al whispered "Brother! We are outside!"

"Yes we are"

Even if for now they are surrounded by scrubs, both brothers were looking the panorama in front of them, as if they are waiting to be surprised by anything.

"Is that some kind of car?" Edward asked while he pointed out.

Nedzu looked and smiled. Under one of the biggest and not so far tree was Aizawa waiting for him, or should he said ' waiting for them'? Nedzu clapped his hands and got Ed and Al's attention.

"We should get going, someone is waiting for us"

Aizawa has been near the border of Amestris and this country for almost three days and he is starting to lose it. Should he contact the other teachers and let them know about this? Nedzu himself said if he didn't return in three days, he should consider him as dead and just leave. But Aizawa can't do that. He can't just leave as if he only forgot a teddy bear or something like that.  Well, even if Nedzu would like to contact him, he can't. Not when he only got in with a suitcase with a bunch of magazines and a change of clothes.

It has been so silent here that when he started to hear a shrieking he looked up to the doors of the border and saw them open, and honestly, he was waiting for the worst. There have been stories shared among the heroes when the only times those doors open is when the amestrians drop a body of a person who got in the country illegally, normally villains.

He is hoping, really, really hoping they don't drop Nedzu's body.

And when he saw him walking out alive, he let out a big sigh of relief. Then another two persons walked out too of the doors: a short kid and an armor. What?

"You have to be kidding me," Aizawa said when Nedzu and the other two started to walk.

Don't get him wrong, it's really good to know the amestrians didn't kill the Principal, but who are those two? Are they disposed to help them? A weirdo with an armor and a kid? Is this some kind of joke? Were they the only available alchemists? Is the armor a teacher and the kid his protégée? Aizawa had so many questions and a headache by now.

In these almost three days, he has read at least four books of alchemy. The dead not so dead science is really complex. It's a shame to admit it, but there were words he couldn't understand and then there were other phrases who have no meaning to him at all, but it looked like those were the most important of the paragraphs. In conclusion, Aizawa can say alchemy is not for everyone. And if in one book says that you need to be wise in order to know how to properly use alchemy, let just say those two persons don't look wise at all.

"Hello, Erased Head!" Nedzu greeted him with a big smile on his face and raising his arm "I'm back!"

The blonde kid snorted.

"Erased Head? What kind of name is that?"

"Brother!" the armor scolded "You need to be polite!"

"Oh c'mon, that wasn't even rude! It's a very legitimate question, you can't deny that"

Wait, what? Brother? Oh boy, this is getting weirder.

"Who are these?" Aizawa asked annoyed.

He thought of two scenarios if Nedzu made out alive: one, he somehow was forgiven but no alchemist was interested in coming with him, meaning that he should be out alone; and two, if an alchemist agreed coming with him, it would probably have been an old man with a serious face and ready to help them.

A kid and a big guy wearing an armor were not what he was expecting.

"Let me introduce you. Aizawa, these are the Elric brothers: Edward and Alphonse, they are alchemists ready to help us. Elric brothers, this is Aizawa Shota, one of my most trusted teachers back at U.A, and he is also a hero know as Erased Head"

Hero. It means this guy must have a quirk.

_Get it together. From now on, persons with quirks are going to be very frequent._

"Were these two the only ones available or what? I was kind of expecting a wise old man"

Edward felt his blood boiling, but he bit his tongue for him to be quiet. These people don't know anything about alchemy, they are ignorant. Don't hit him with your right arm, Ed, control yourself.

"Oh, the Elric brothers are pretty famous back in Amestris" Nedzu continued "In fact, Edward is a State Alchemist, which is a very important position in the military. Also, you can say he is a hero known as the Fullmetal Alchemist"

Edward stood straight very proud of himself. Ha! That would teach this weirdo a lesson to...

"Working for the government, huh? Who would know? And I suppose it's Fullmetal because of the armor, makes sense. Also, you are as tall as All Might"

"Um, sir," the guy in the armor said quietly "I am not..."

"Dammit, you people!!" the kid screamed as he stood in front of Aizawa "I am Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist! He is my little brother, Alphonse. You better remember that panda eyes!"

 "Brother!" Al said sounding nervous and it looked like if he wanted to calm his brother.

This is another joke, right? The blonde kid is the big brother? Aizawa looked at both and the frowned. Alchemist or not, he is still a kid and he is in no humor to tolerate him or anyone.

"Principal, is this some kind of a joke? How is a kid going to help us? He is not even as tall as Midoriya"

Ed doesn't know who Midoriya is, but he already hates him for comparing his height with his.

"If you don't want our help, fine" Ed said very angrily "I actually don't give a damn about what happens to you people. I'm only here because I was told I have to"

Aizawa admired his honesty, but that doesn't mean he likes it.

"Brother, you don't need to..."

"And believe me, Edward, we really appreciate your help," Nedzu said aloud "Please keep in mind we were actually expecting a... man for this task we are asking. But if your government says you are the best option, no matter if the Führer said it was only about the language, I believe you are going to be able to help us with this mysterious alchemist causing the Noumus to exist. Mustang told me that. You really are our best option."

Edward looked at the Principal for a few seconds before he let out a resigned sigh.

"Okay, okay. I agreed to help you guys, so I am going to keep that promise"

Aizawa then blinked in surprise, realizing he was speaking in Japanese and so these brothers too.

"I thought Amestris language was English"

"It is," Al said" but brother and I learned Japanese when we were little. Our father had so many books and one of them was for self-teaching of Japanese"

"Had?" Aizawa repeated.

Why in past tense?

"Anyway," Ed said looking more cal, but clearly avoiding the topic "Are we going to get out of here or what? I can feel the glares of the military ready to shoot at you at any moment"

Aizawa looked back at the door and saw the serious faces of the soldiers up to the wall, guarding the frontier. Yeah, it would be better if they go now.

"Whatever. Get into the car" Aizawa ordered.

Both brothers paid attention to the car and started to examine it.

"Look at this!" Edward exclaimed as a little kid seeing something for the first time.

"It looks so.. modern" Alphonse continued "It doesn't look like the cars back in Amestris"

"You, big boy"

Alphonse stood firmly meanwhile Edward was on fire for that call. Another person to add to his list of people he hates.

"Ah! Yes?" Al said quietly due to his brother reaction.

"Why don't you take the armor out? You're going to damage the car and is rented"

"Uh-um, w-well..."

Ed and Al looked at each other.

"A-Al is in the process of a very―um, important alchemy exercise. He can't take the armor off" Edward explained a little too nervous for Aizawa.

The teacher raised an eyebrow not convinced at all, but, really whatever, they are the alchemists.

"I'm going to pretend I believe you," Aizawa said "Just... be careful when you get in the car"

Edward opened the door of the right side and Alphonse of the left side, but when Al was about to get in, his armor scratched the ceiling of the car.

Aizawa opened his eyes so wide that he activates his quirk, making his hair float and looking more intimidating. Normally, this would make his students surrender before him, but he could tell the armor brother was nervous.

"Ahhh!!! I'm so sorry!!" Al exclaimed.

"Pfff, it's no big deal," Ed said very carefreely "

"No?" Aizawa continued "How do you expect to fix that without paying money?"

"Easy. Just watch"

The blond boy went to the other side of the car, clapped his hands covered by gloves and them touched the car. Something like light and sparks illuminates them for seconds, and once it was over, the scratch was gone.

But... but he has his quirk activated. There was no way that this kid was able to... Hold on.

"Alchemy?" Aizawa asked

Edward nodded pridefully.

"Alchemy" he repeated.

Aizawa deactivated his quirk and his hair returned to normal. He didn't expect that alchemy worked this way, it was as if...

"It looked like a quirk"

And the smile on Edward's face vanished.

"Don't you ever compare the alchemy with a quirk again"

Edward returned to the other side of the car and then get in. Alphonse made a reverence in a form of an apology and, being more careful, he also get in the car.

"Do you knew that's how the alchemy works?" Aizawa asked at Nedzu.

Nedzu has a very straight face as if something was bothering him.

"Yes and no" Nedzu confessed "To being able to do alchemy, you need a circle"

Aizawa remembers Nedzu mentioning this circle back at the meeting. Thanks to the books he read in these days, he has now an idea of what Nedzu was talking about.

"So?"

"This kid made alchemy without a circle"

"Is that a bad thing?" the professor continued asking.

"I'm not sure. I didn't know it was possible"

"How did you not know this? I mean, you were the one who brought them here"

"Aizawa, I didn't have time to ask so many questions. At the moment they agreed to help us, I didn't say anything else. For me, it looked like if I asked so many questions they would have denied the help"

"What if this is all a trap? What if...?"

"We don't have time for 'what ifs'. I trust these brothers"

Aizawa knew it was pointless to argue with the Principal. Well, he is not stupid, so he is going to trust his judgment despite his disagreement.

"Fine"

Aizawa also got in the car.

Nedzu stayed behind a little more, thinking about what Mustang said to him.

_"Should I know about this story?" Nezu asked more serious "You and your Führer said that the Fullmetal Alchemist is your best option in this request, but he is still is a kid."_

_"Well, while I agree with the Führer on him being the best option to be with these kids, you are going to be surprised with them. I promise they are not going to let you down."_

_Riza looked at him and fixed her glasses._

_"I never expected that answer from you, Sir"_

_"I got my moments" Mustang looked at the principal "And about their stories..." he made a pause and then he sighed "You would need to ask them personally"_

_Nedzu was kind of expecting for him to tell something. If the Colonel doesn't want to say anything, this was serious._

_"That bad, huh?"_

_Mustang smiled awkwardly._

_"And very delicate, really. You'll need to gain their trust, especially Edward's if you want to know. All I can tell you is that they really are your best option if you want to catch this alchemist, despite their age, they know how to handle things"_

_"Very well, Colonel Roy Mustang, I am going to trust you"_

_"One more thing. Don't push them to tell you their story. They would come to you if you gain their trust"_

_"I'm afraid I may not be able to promise that" Nedzu confessed "People are dying and being turned into Noumus, I can't risk my students to get hurt if something goes wrong because of something they didn't tell me"_

_Mustang sighed again and Riza stood more straight, and Nedzu could feel the threatening look at him behind her glasses._

_"I will try to be patient if that works for you"_

_"Thank you"_

"Hey! Strange creature!" Nedzu looked at the car and saw Edward's boring and annoying face "Are you going to get in the car or what?"

"My apologies, I may have spaced out a little"

"We better hurry Principal, if we want to catch the plane on time"

"Um, excuse but, what's a plane?" Alphonse asked

"I think I read that in one of those magazines" Edward comment and closed his eyes "The planes are... Whoah! Don't tell me they are the machines that fly?!"

"What?! Really!?" Al exclaimed sounding excited "We are going to fly?!"

"I wonder how are they going to let you in with that armor" Aizawa murmured but everyone was able to hear him

"What do you mean?" Ed asked.

"Well kids, let me tell you a story about a plane that crashed into a building that..."

"I don't think that's a proper story to explain that" Aizawa interrupted him while he turned the car on.

"Crash?" Al said, "D-did you said a plane crashed into a building?"

"What are the possibilities of a plane to crash? And what does have to be of Al get in?" Ed asked again, now having a little fear of the thought of flying.

"Oh, don't worry about that, it's a very, very low probability for a plane to crash" Nedzu continued "Unless a terrorist is on board, which it doesn't happen that often since heroes travel on planes"

"Brother... I think I would prefer to travel by train"

Edward just nodded.

During the travel to the airport, Nedzu told Ed and Al all the stories of accidents involving planes and why Al can't travel wearing an armor.

Oh no, this is going to be a problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: what most of you have been waiting for :)!
> 
> Please expect slow updates, probably every two weeks. Can't promise anything, but I will try.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Our mother had a quirk!" he exclaimed a little rushed before Edward was able to stop him. Then, he placed one hand in what Aizawa was thinking should be his mouth "Oh..."
> 
> "Al!" Ed replied shocked with wide eyes. 
> 
> Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi sweeties!
> 
> I'm sorry for the delay, but life happens and stuff too, so... you know.  
> Thank you so, so much for your reviews! I'm really grateful that you like my story despite my horrible grammar. If you know someone or if you want to be my beta, I would be really grateful! 
> 
> As always, please let me know of any mistake you find.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

"Does one of you have a quirk?"

"Huh?"

The question was unexpected, Aizawa was able to notice it when he looked at the older brother surprised  reaction through the rearview mirror, and then both brothers looked at each other. Even if he couldn't see Alphonse face, Aizawa bet he was looking just as busted up as Edward was. Busted up about what? That's an excellent question.

Aizawa has been dealing with teenagers for a while now, and this is the first time he sees this kind of reaction instead of an excited one like teenagers normally do while they explain how amazing their quirk is. It was as if they were almost wishing that question was never asked.

"I don't have a quirk!" Al said a little nervous. He raised his hands as much as the car space allow it and then shook his head a little "N-neither of us have a quirk"

Considering where these kids came from, maybe it's not such a common question or instead of being a question it was more of an accusation. But still...

"I thought you guys knew that quirks are not common back in Amestris," Ed said quietly despite his previous reaction

"Quirks are not common, you said it, but it doesn't mean they are entirely gone" Aizawa shrugged his shoulders "I needed to ask"

"Yeah, whatever" Edward mumbled while he crossed his arms.

"If you don't mind me asking, how does Amestris deal with the minority of people with quirks?" Nedzu asked with curiosity.

Aizawa was actually curious too. That's been a time to time topic among some heroes, especially the ones who have been dealing with Amestris border before. It's very odd to see a quirkless person nowadays and it's no secret the few ones are treated like inferior people, either intentionally or not. That's why most of the quirkless choose to go and live in Amestris no matter what they left behind because once you get in, there's no way to get out again.

Edward wrinkled his nose and Al looked at him again.

"The military is very strict with the quirky persons" the blond alchemist explained "They are not very popular among normal people either, but it all depends on the color of your bracelet"

"What bracelet?" asked the Principal again.

"You are obligated to wear a bracelet if you have a quirk. Green means your quirk it's not a threat at all while the red one means a dangerous quirk. They have your face identified as well as all your personal information, and if by any chance you are on the streets without your bracelet, you go to jail without any trial. You need military approval for any kind of job and also they schedule visits from time to time in order to check how are you living"

"That sounds like a cattle identification," Nedzu said.

He didn't sound happy at all, but that's none of Edward's business.

"No quirks, no problems," he said while he shrugged indifferently "At least that's what people like to say anyway"

Wise words, in his opinion. They have enough with alchemy.

"You are really informed about it" Aizawa noted.

Edward flinched a little, but only Al notice it. And he was about to answer when his little brother spoke first.

"Our mother had a quirk!" he exclaimed a little rushed before Edward was able to stop him. Then, he placed one hand in what Aizawa was thinking should be his mouth "Oh..."

"Al!" Ed replied shocked with wide eyes.

Shit.

"I-I'm sorry! I just..."

Aizawa was still looking at them through the rearview mirror. Looks like the big brother didn't like his answer.

"She has a quirk?" he asked

Edward sighed heavily as he rolled his eyes.

Whatever now.

"Didn't you hear or what?" Ed said while he looked at the window as if he wanted to disappear "She had a quirk. Our mother is dead"

This time Aizawa was the one who flinched. One would have expected from him to look at least troublesome or showing some kind of sadness after saying something like that. But instead, Edward was looking at the window with a blank face. It's not very common to hear a teenager (or anyone, really) to express themselves like that regarding a death, especially a mother's death.

It was as if he already accepted it.

"So, it's only you two? What about your father?"

"Ha!" Ed laughed sarcastically "That bastard is out of the picture. He left us before our mother died and never came back"

Not even to her fucking funeral, and Edward is never going to forgive him for that.

The underground hero flinched again. A dead mother and a father who left them behind.

"How old are you again?"

"I'm fourteen and brother is fifteen" Al responded this time.

They have the age of the students of first years, Al is even younger than them.

These boys are so young and they already have both of their parents out of their lives and yet here they are, famous alchemist brothers who flinch about quirks but not about their parents. No wonder why the older one joined the military despite his age, there was no one around who could tell him no.

This sounds like a very tragic story.

(Aizawa have no idea)

"What was your mother's quirk?" Nedzu asked, changing a little bit the topic.

"Um..." Al looked at his brother and Ed only rolled his eyes again. It was his way of saying that it didn't matter anymore if he tells them or not "She was able to bring nature to life by only her touch. Flowers, trees, vegetables, any kind of plant really. It could be an already dead plant or the seed of one"

Oh! How he remembers those days where he and his brother used to ask her mother to use her quirk, and how both of them watched the plan grow with fascination. And each time she used it, she did it with a bright smile on her face. It was no secret that, despite the posture of Amestris about quirks, she loved her quirk.

"What a beautiful quirk," Nedzu said smiling a little "I have always thought that nature control is one of the most peaceful and beautiful ones"

Al agrees silently. It was a beautiful quirk indeed.

"She was able to bring nature to life but other than that she didn't have any control over them" Ed argued harshly.

Talking about her mother's quirk is always hard.

"Unless she touched them again"

"Al!" Ed argued again.

"What?!" Alphonse exclaimed in his defense.

"What then?" Aizawa asked very interestedly. He can't help to think that Edward's reaction is very weird.

"Well― it died. She was able to give life to the same plant only one time"

Life is life, no matter if it's a simple plant what they are talking about.

They have never actually heard about a quirk that can bring life instead of creating something, like Yaoyozoru's quirk. Nor Nedzu or Aizawa can even imagine what could happen if a person with a quirk like that is found by the League of Villains. If they are already experimenting with the persons and their quirks in order to create Noumus, maybe they could be able to develop a quirk that can bring life to a human after being dead or worst, they can take a life by only touching them. No burns or any kind of suffering, just... death.

There was a sudden heavy silence in the car.

Ed clenched his fist and swallowed hard.

"She was able to hide her quirk from the military" he confessed. "The people always thought that she was just really good with the plants"

At least that bastard didn't give her away.

"What could have happened if the military had caught her?"

This rat really likes to ask so many questions.

"They would probably have sent her to jail and us too, for not saying anything even if she was our mother. It doesn't matter if her quirk was not aggressive, but it was still a quirk that defied all alchemy rules about life"

No wonder why he really believed that human transmutation was going to work. Well, that and―

"Speaking of alchemy, doesn't alchemy and quirks get confused?” Aizawa wondered.

"What is this? Interviewing the alchemist to death?" Ed muttered grumpily, getting tired of so many questions.

"Brother!" Al complained.

Ed growled a little and rolled his eyes one more time.

"Fineee. It happens, yeah. But if you want to perform alchemy you need circles in order to perform the transmutation, and you can see the alchemists either drawing them or wearing objects with a circle already on them. Also, after a while, you start to recognize alchemy over quirks"

“But you did alchemy without any circle” Nedzu pointed out "And your gloves don't have any circles"

Edward didn’t answer nor Alphonse did. After a moment of silence, it seems the question is going to remain unanswered.

"As a State Alchemist, do you have a distinction?" Nedzu asked, changing the conversation one more time.

Edward looked at the front of the car for a moment and then he took out his watch and handed it to Nedzu. Aizawa looked sideways to the silver watch with a kind of a dragon in a hexagram.

"That's an official watch of a State Alchemist, since, as you know, not all alchemist join the military"

"Our teacher is a brilliant alchemist," Al said very proudly "Probably the best in throughout the south, but never showed any interest to join the military. She actually despite State Alchemist, the military in general."

Nedzu returned the watch and didn't say another thing.

Ed sighed, almost relieved that everything went finally quiet. But then, he remembers.

"Enough of us. You said earlier that Al's armor is going to be a problem in the―um, port?"

"Airport" Nedzu corrects him "And yes, it may cause some troubles"

"Well, why don't we said it's his quirk? I mean, if you are a rat who can talk, I don't think an armor would be weirder" Ed suggested.

Al hits his brother with the elbow of his armor at his right arm for the way he addressed to Nedzu. Ed just shrugged his shoulders

"Oh kid," Aizawa said almost comical "It's not that easy"

"It's not?" Al asked.

Nedzu laughed as if he was mocking them, not even looking offended by Ed's previous words.

Edward really hates his laugh.

"For the rest of the world, your quirk also needs to be registered and it has to appear in your passport, it's a precaution the airlines use in order to make their flights safer since you never know what person can be aboard. And your passports states you both are quirkless"

"I still don't understand what's the problem with him wearing an armor"

"It's not safe," both adults said as if it was so obvious and they made Edward roll his eyes for the fourth time in the last hour. A new record.

No one ever questions them about Al's armor back in Amestris.

"Okay, fine. Then, what are we going to do?"

"It wouldn't hurt if he just takes the armor off, don't you think?"

The Elric brothers tensed a little. Edward's looking almost troublesome again.

"H-he can't take the armor off" Ed explained one more time "It would―um, it would ruin all his alchemy exercise"

Dammit!, Edward thought as he looked at the unimpressed eyes of Aizawa in the rearview mirror. He's not buying it anymore. He needs to think another excuse and quickly, there's no way in hell he is going to tell them the truth.

"We can falsify the passports" Ed suggested.

"You realize you just told two heroes to break the law, right?" Aizawa said.

"Oh for the love of― you can't be this moral!"

"Any falsification of an Official Government paper is against the law" Nedzu clarifies.

"If I was able to falsify a couple of documents so I could get a whole coal mining city and no one got hurt, I think it's going to be fine"

 “You did what?” Aizawa asked

"Never mind, that's not the point here. Al can't take his armor off"

That's it, Aizawa thinks. These brothers are hiding something, and it's obvious they won't tell anything. Also, there is something Aizawa has just detected. Edward has been saying his brother _can't_ take his armor off, not that he _wouldn't_ do it, and that's a big words difference.

"What are you hiding, kid?" he asked them while he stopped the car in the middle of the empty road.

After different situations throughout his life, Aizawa is very distrustful to people, sometimes even with his own heroes companions, which he knows is wrong but he can't help it. Now, they may be kids, but they are from a foreign country, a quirkless country which they don't know much about due the isolation and that they dispose the bodies of the villains or persons who overstep Amestris without any permission at the frontier.

Edward wasn't even looking scared by the way Aizawa was looking at them, it seems that he has faced worst glares.

"We were brought here because you need our help to catch this bastard alchemist," he said very angry "I'm not here o be friends with you or anybody else, so I don't need to tell you anything if I don't want to. Al won't take his armor off and that's it"

_"...You'll need to gain their trust, especially Edward's if you want to know."_

Nedzu remembered Mustang's words.

Normally, when there is a secret involved and no one wants to say anything or explain why the action, is because there is a tragedy behind. And now Nedzu was starting to ask himself what could have happened to them? Is this really an alchemy exercise at all?

"Brother…" Al whispered sounding nervous.

Nedzu clapped his paws three times, and they looked at him.

"Now, now. There’s no need for this attitude" he said while he tried to make the environment less aggressive "I’m sure we can figure this out."

“Just stop being so moral, sometimes some sacrifices need to be made even if is something as stupid as breaking the law.”

“For someone who is supposed to be a military, you sound like you really don’t follow any rules. What can be more important than following the rules?”

"Oh, I don't know, like, a million of things?"

"You really need some discipline, kid"

“Whatdaya said, panda eyes?”

Al sighed. Once his brother is like this, it’s going to take a while for him to change his attitude.

For the next hour, Aizawa and Edward kept arguing what started about Al’s armor and then about different kind of topics that really didn’t make any sense at all. Alphonse was started to ask himself how is it that Nedzu doesn’t look a bit bothered about them, it was as if he’s in his own world.

Later, Al realized that Nedzu was asleep with his eyes open.

Terrific.

“Brother!” Al whispered almost in despair when they finally went quiet “You can’t go and argue with people you barely know. We are guest!”

“Guest my metal leg!” Ed said back quietly but still angry “This guy is worst than Mustang, so far both of them are worst than Mustang!”

“I think you are not used to people who want to take care of you”

“What?!”

Actually, Aizawa was telling him about the safety measures that they need to check before getting in the plane and instead of listening like a normal person, Edward answers him back that he is not a child he needs to take care of.

Al changed his mind and realized that this man was actually trying to only take care of them, in a weird way of showing at the same time some indifference.

“Never mind,” Al said giving up.

"Here we are"

Both brothers then looked through the car windows and gasped when the saw the huge building and the tons of cars and― dear sky! What was the machine thing flying in the sky!? Was that a plane?! The Elric brothers soon start to make too many questions, they sounded so excited and really show interest in learning.

After all, Aizawa thinks they are still kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's ready to see the Elric brothers and class 1-A together?
> 
> Me too.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward gave him a very, very annoying and offensive grimace. 
> 
> "You know, we are Amestrians, not retarded" he said in perfect Japanese.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi sweeties!  
> I am so, sorry for the delay! Again, life and stuff happen. And I am about to make a very big important decision in my life (actually, I already did it. If you are thinking marriage, nope) 
> 
> My beta, If you are reading this, I am so, so sorry for not contacting you again! Pls don't leave me? 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like this chapter! Thank you so much for all your comments and kudos! I love u all! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Class 1-A returned to school after a week dealing with their internships. You may say that this single week was a life-changing for some of the students, and quite an experience that it was. As it was expected, most of them were talking about their adventures during this week with so much enthusiasm. Everyone was excited with their learning, a little taste of the real world of what a hero is. 

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kirishima and Sero were laughing so hard that they even got tears in their eyes, and everyone in the hall was able to hear them, even when the classroom has the door closed

"Really, Bakugou?!" Kirishima manages to say with all his laugh.

Everyone knew that Bakugou Katsuki had the privilege to make his internship with the No. 4 Hero Best Jeanist. However, instead of asking him a bunch of questions of his experience, the first and only thing that everyone noticed on him at the moment he stepped inside the classroom (besides his murderous glare) was his hair. Instead of his typical spike hair, his new hairstyle was a little more... nerdy. So un-Bakugou.

"Stop laughing, you fuckers!" Bakugou said while he let out some sparks from his hand "It's just stuck like this, even after a good washing. Keep it up and I'll murder the both of you!"

Fucking Best Jeanist and this fucking hairstyle.

"Look at the hair!" Kirishima continued not minding Bakugou's threat.

Sero was also laughing, continued on making fun of him.

This was priceless.

Meanwhile, everyone else was still talking about their internships with the heroes they were able to spend time with, like how Jiro was able to help in an evacuation or how Asui helped to catch some foreign smugglers. The whole class learned at least one thing about the life of being a hero and they must confess, it was really awesome and also kind of scary, but nobody dared to say that.

Everything was going normally until Kaminari spoke.

"Now, if you wanna talk about the most transformative, the most traumatic experience... that'd be the one you three had!" he said while he looked at Midoriya, Iida, and Todoroki.

The three of them were somewhat separated from the rest of the class and none of them were talking about their own internships, and nobody seems to notice the serious glare they have on their eyes, which was replaced by surprise once they realized they got everyone's attention.

"Yeah, yeah! The Hero Killer!" Sero pointed out while his head was on Bakugou's hand.

"I was so worried!" Yaoyorozu said concerned.

"But Endeavor came and saved you, right?" Kaminari continued "That's our number two hero for you!"

Todoroki made a furrowed brow and Midoriya looked at him with a nervous smile.

"Right..." Todoroki mumbled hardly "We were saved"

Iida sighed and Midoriya continued with his nervous smile and silent support to Todoroki.

The deal with the police is that they should not say to anyone what really happened that night. The truth is that the three of them got into a fight with the Hero Killer and, by miracle, they won. Instead, the word was told that Endeavor was the one who actually defeated him.

It's a pain for Todoroki, but it's understandable.

"So I saw on the news that they think the Hero Killer's connected with the League of Villains?" Ojiro said "I hate to think how things could've turned out if a scary guy like him had shown up at USJ that time"

Shit.

USJ. No one has been able to stop thinking about it.

"Hold on" Kaminari continued "Sure, he's scary but did you watch that video, Ojiro? You can really see his tenacity. His one-track mind. It's kind of cool, don't you think?"

"Kaminari!" Midoriya say a little worried while he looks at Iida

"Huh? Ah! I-I'm sorry!"

Everyone knows by now what happened with Iida's brother and the Hero Killer. It's not an easy topic everyone would like to talk about.

Iida didn't look angry at all. He was... actually calm.

"No, it's fine," Iida says while he looks at his arm "He's certainly a man of conviction, so if some people think he's cool... I get that."

Midoriya gulped.

"But his convictions have led him to conclude that society requires a purge. And no matter what one's motives are, that's just wrong!" Iida started to move his arms as he always does and that made Midoriya smile "So that no others like myself emerge and suffer my fate, I will correct my course and walk the path of a true hero!"

"Ohh, Iida!" Midoriya mumbled proudly.

After a few minutes of talking, Iida told the class to take their seats because Aizawa could enter at any time.

The door opened a few seconds later and everyone expected to see Aizawa-sensei with this typical boring face, but instead, there was a very cheerful and shiny smile that brightens everyone's eyes.

"Have a seat, for I have arrived!"

All Might entered the classroom with his big smile and his cheerful spirit. The whole classroom greeted him.

"Nice to see you all safe and sound after this past week," All Might said while he left some papers at the desk.

Midoriya flinched a little.  

Was it a hint for Todoroki, Iida and himself? He knows All Might knows about that night, probably all the teachers know by now.

"Not that we are complaining, but where is Aizawa-sensei?" Iida asked while he raised his hand.

Since Aizawa is their homeroom teacher, first periods are always with him.

"He's... on a mission at the moment" All Might say "He should have returned by now but apparently there was some kind of... delay. Nothing serious and nothing to worry about"

Delay.

Yeah.

Aizawa called him at three in the morning complaining about how one of the Amestrians (he didn't mention how many Amestrians were with him and Nedzu, why is even more than one?) made his life impossible at the airport of Aerugo and they missed their flight. Honestly, he wasn't able to pay much attention because once he knew it wasn't exactly a deadly situation, he was so, so tired and sleepy that he couldn't focus in what Aizawa was telling him. But with the little he was able to get, a short kid and an armor were involved.

He can't even imagine how is that even related.

Anyway, Nedzu used one of his many connections to get them a private plane and it was delayed too, so they should be on their way to Japan by now.

"Anyway, today I'll be giving the first period. So, young ones tell me, how was your internship?"

All first period was about that talk.

The rest of the day was like any other normal day, and it wasn't until the sixth period when one of the other teachers interrupted Midnight class when things got a little bit weird.

"They have arrived" was all Cementoss said and then left the classroom.

"Already?" Midnight murmured and looked at the class "That's it for today. You can go to your homes"

"But we still have two more periods!" Iida pointed out.

Mineta and Kaminari "shhh" him.

"We have a teachers meeting, so no one else is going to come for the rest of the day. Not even All Might. Please study from page 56 to 60."

And then, she left.

"A teachers meeting at this hour?" Ochako said aloud while she packed her stuff "I always thought their meetings were at the end of school hours. It's weird"

"You think so?" Midoriya told her while he puts his backpack "I don't think it's a big deal"

"Shall we go to the mall or the movies?" Ashido propose excited "We are leaving early! We should totally take advantage of this!"

Some of them agree with her and starting to make plans.

"Sounds fun. Want to go to the movies, Todoroki?" Midoriya told him smiling.

"Yeah" Todoroki smiles back a little "That sounds nice"

 

* * *

When Midnight walked into the meeting room, Aizawa and Nedzu were already there with the High Staff of U.A. and some teachers of the hero course. What caught her eye was the blond kid that was with them along with a huge armor of the size of All Might. Are they the Amestrians? A kid? What's a kid doing here in the first place?

"Ah, Midnight!" Nedzu said smiling at her "Come in, come in. We are only missing Present Mic, he should be here at any moment"

The kid snorted a little.

"You weren't joking with all the secret identities stuff," the kid says with some sassy "We also have nicknames, but not that ridiculous"

It's been less than a minute and Midnight already thinks this kid is like Bakugou.

"Brother!" the armor spoke. His voice sounds young and that surprise her. "Those are not nicknames, it's called alias"

"Nicknames, alias. Same bullshit"

Wait. Brother?

And are they speaking...?

Present Mic entered the room as if this meeting wasn't expected since last week.

"Sorry, sorry. A couple of students got me trapped" the man said in apology.

Present Mic took a seat between Midnight and All Might, on their same side was also Hound Dog and Ectoplasm. In front of them, there was Recovery Girl, Cementoss, Vlad King and Thirteen. By the top of the table were Erased Head and Nedzu, while on the other side were the two strangers.

Somehow, Midnight can't help to think: are those the alchemists Nedzu went to look? Are they really the best?

"Before we start, I would like to say that it's good to see you safe and sound, Nedzu" Recovery Girl said with a relief and a smile on her face.

Everyone agreed with her.

"We thought that maybe the Amestrians were going to shoot you" Vlad King continued

"Or put you in a zoo, you know for your... um, shape?" Ectoplasm commented, hoping he didn't offend Nedzu.  

Meanwhile, Edward rolled his eyes like a classic annoying face.

Great. They think Amestrians are barbarians. Well, the military does shoot to strangers before asking questions and let's not forget the war with Ishval too. Oh crap, he can't argue with them.

"Thank you, Recovery Girl" Nedzu nodded at her "Let me introduce you to the Elric brothers: Edward and Alphonse"

The blond kid nodded in agreement without giving much importance while the armor whispered a "nice to meet you" that a few were able to catch.

Present Mic stood up from his chair and walked to the Amestrians side with a big annoying smile, like Havoc's smile style. It was more annoying than the smile of the big blond guy was more decent.

"Hello... nice... to... meet... you," The hero said in English but very slowly and with long spaces between each word. They know by now that English is the official language in Amestris "You...can... call... me... Present... Mic..."

Edward gave him a very, very annoying and offensive grimace.

"You know, we are Amestrians, not retarded" he said in perfect Japanese.

The face on Present Mic started to change from normal to bright red, and then he started to mumble some kind of apologies that Ed didn't pay much attention to.

The big blond guy along with Nedzu started to laugh so hard that Ed was considering to punch them in the face at any moment, but he promised to Al that he's going to behave as much as he can take. So, he took a deep breath and tried to control himself from punching them with his right arm.

Aizawa just facepalmed.

Great.

"Such a hero you are" he said while Present Mic returned to his seat.

"The Elric brothers are pretty famous back in Amestris. Edward is, in fact, a State Alchemist known as the Fullmetal Alchemist and he has a rank of a Mayor in the military"

The heroes looked very impressed and Edward raised his head with some pride.

He can't lie, he likes this kind of attention.

"I see, Fullmetal because of the armor, right?" Midnight observed

"That makes sense" Cementoss continued

"He looks like a wise alchemist" Hound Dog said. "Is the armor for protection?"

"No, wait" Al raised both of his hands and then looked at his brother, who has both of his arms crossed and face was red and looked like he was about to yell at any moment "I'm not the―"

Ed stood up so fast that he took the heroes by surprise.

"I... am... the... Fullmetal... Alchemist..." he said very slowly, imitating how Present Mic talked to him a few seconds ago.

"Oh..." was all the heroes said.

Aizawa rolled his eyes. He's done. So, so done.

All Might started to laugh again.

"What a plot twist!" he exclaimed.

"Enough with the plot twist thing!" Edward said while he sits down again.

"I got a question" Midnight say "Aren't you too short to be an alchemist?"

Her intention was to mention young, really, But judging the kid's height he couldn't be older than the first year students.

"Aren't you too old for tights?"

The female hero lost her calm and was about to use her quirk against the kid, but her companions stop her.

"What kind of heroes are you, really?" Edward questions looking satisfied on how two guys were still trying to stop Midnight.

"That's what I am asking myself," Aizawa said.

Edward isn't exactly the most charming kid. This is going to be hard.

"Nedzu, are you sure they are the most qualified for this job?" Recovery Girl asked with a serious glare.

The reason Nedzu took the risk in the first place to travel to Amestris was to find a wise alchemist that can help them with the Noumu situation. It wasn't for fun or pleasure. The League is on the move and if they don't fully understand the risks and how these Noumus work or if they can be stopped at all, the voyage was in vain and it can lead to serious catastrophes. Who knows? Maybe the Noumus can evolve into something else, they don't know that because they don't know a thing about them!

This blond kid is a child. If he can't take this seriously, Fullmetal Alchemist or not, then he has no reason to be here.

"Who are you?" Edward asked her

Recovery Girl looked at him and saw a serious glare on him, leaving behind all the mock of a few minutes ago. She thinks that maybe he knows what she's thinking about him.

Edward was thinking, this old lady reminds him a little of Pinako.

Ah, shit.

Don't Edward. Don't get hit by the nostalgia now. Not here at least.

"You can call me Recovery Girl, dear" she introduced herself.

"You are not going to tell us your real names, right?" Edward asked crossing his arms and one of his legs to the other.

"Too risky" the old lady responded.

Edward rolled his eyes.

"C'mon! And to whom am I going to tell? At some point, we're going to return to our country and I doubt we'll see you again, and I also doubt someone in Amestris would care about your names."

Trust, it's what Edward is asking. At least, it's what Aizawa thinks he's doing.

"You can call me Midnight" the female hero continued, a little more calm now and ignoring his words

Edward let out a sigh, understanding they are not going to tell them their names.

"I'm Present Mic"

"Call me Cementoss, a pleasure to meet you"

"Ectoplasm"

"I am Vlad King"

"Hound Dog"

"I'm Thirteen"

The Elric brothers looked at All Might, he's the last one.

"And you?" Edward asked

All Might needs to confess, this is the first time someone expects him to introduce himself, considering that all the world knows who he is.

Looks like all the world but Amestris.

"I am All Might! It's really an honor to meet you, young Amestrians!"

"Ah!" the armor gasped a few seconds later "Y-you...Are you the hero!? The strongest hero in the whole world? That All Might!?!"

Huh.

It seems like they have heard the name but never actually see him

"Wait, wasn't he _All Mainly_?" Ed whispered to his brother

"What?! Of course not, brother!" Al exclaimed "How can you misspell his name?! It's All Might!"

Al really looks excited to finally meet this greatest hero. And Edward needs to confess, he's also kind of excited. As kids, they always heard stories from some street entertainers that talked about heroes. What all they have in common was the hero All Might, they make him look as if he was invincible.

Edward let out another sigh.

"Fine. You were telling me that you have been dealing with some creatures you called Noumus?" Edward asked.

Everyone was surprised by how the kid changed completely his glare for a more serious one and looked at the papers that were on the table.

Maybe they were all wrong about him. This kid is talking like if he knew what's going on and his brother was also pointing out some things.

Maybe, they have a hope after all.  


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I would like you to join to the hero course of first-year"
> 
> Edward blinked and there was a silence of a moment.
> 
> "What the fuck?" Ed says confused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi sweeties!!  
> Oh dear, it's been a while since my last update.  
> Long story short, I move out of my parent's house and it took me a while to settle down. But here I am now. Happy Halloween, Thanksgiving, Christmas and now happy New Year!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter. I didn't check for the grammar very well, so hopefully, your eyes won't bleed much.  
> As always, thank you so much for your patience with my grammar and you are all so sweet! Also, thank you so, so much for all your comments. Never expect this story would be well received! 
> 
> Enjoy!

The meeting room went in complete silence after the Elric brothers grabbed all the paperwork with the information they have at the moment about the Noumus and the two incidents where they have been involved.

The brothers read the papers and made some comments between the two of them, sometimes in English and another time in Japanese and they asked some questions from time to time. Their only demands were some pens and papers so they could make notes of their own.

The only time where Cementoss asked them a question, Edward looked up from the papers and gave him an annoying glare that was very clear: don't bother us. None of the heroes said anything after that.

The heroes can't lie, they are very curious and impressed by these two kids. A few hours ago, Edward made a childish comment to Midnight just to bother her and now his personality changed drastically when he started to work.

Nedzu was drinking some coffee while he looks at the Elric brothers with patience. He has been thinking, just like Aizawa is, how in the world Edward was able to join the Amestris military and become a State Alchemist at only twelve years? But now he thinks he already knows the answer.

He has a motive.

This is not just a childish request nor an egocentric one. Edward may be the one who's in the military but Alphonse has been with him the whole time, at least that's what Mustang told him. The Elric brothers have their own motives to be where they are now. They act like kids ―they still are kids― but they have very clear goals that most adults can't even figure it out until much later on their lives.

"Alchemy is involved, that's for sure," Ed says while he put down the pen and let out a deep sigh "And I must say, it's not pretty. I recognize a few patterns on the first Noumu, and let's hope I am wrong"

Fucking shit he has just found. These Noumus have all the signature of the Sewing-Life alchemist around them.

Fucking Shou Tucker. What the fuck did he do? Did he teach all his research to somebody else before? But he's sure nor Mustang nor anybody in the military mention he had an apprentice under his wing. The man was about to lose his State Alchemist License before they arrived...

Before Nina.

Shit. No.

Not today Edward, remember.

"What patterns?" Aizawa asked with interest.

"May I?" Al says while he pointed the marker that was at the table and went to the board behind them "This is called biological alchemy, which in a matter of speaking, it's about the transmutation of the biological of living creatures" Alphonse made a drawing of a lion and something that looked like an alligator. He then draws a pattern and then made some kind of mix up the creature with the characteristics of both animals "The chimeric alchemy is about it. Seeks to alchemically fusion two different life forms into a new creature" most of the heroes felt his blood cold run. Even if those were simply words, they fully understand what Alphonse was saying.

"Has this been... used with humans?" Midnight asked

_Don't think of Nina._

_Don't think of Nina._

"It has," Al say and some teachers gasped "According to the report, the first Noumu used to be a low profile criminal, you can see some resemblance of his lips on the Noumu and, in my opinion, the Noumu has some resemblance of a shark too"

"Are you saying that the first Noumu was combined with a shark?" Cementoss asked.

"In simple words, yes," Ed says this time "The other Noumus also have some animal parts, but I think the main source it's the human body. I think the animal part it's just to make up any failure the human body may have during the transmutation. And it's worst because your research also says that it had multiple quirks? How can that be possible?"

This is gross, even for him.

All Might has his big smile all over his face while he's listening to what everyone has to say. Aizawa gave him a quick glare since he has been the only one who hasn't expressed his opinion, and he was able to detect some kind of... a strange feeling, for a lack of better words. As if he's thinking about something that cannot be possible.

He was about to ask him when Nedzu spoke first.

"I would like you to join to the hero course of first-year"

Edward blinked and there was a silence of a moment.

"What the fuck?" Ed says confused "I just told you some crazy shit you are dealing with, and you want me to join your school? Are you kidding?" and then he just laughs " I haven't―we haven't been in a school since, uh... since a very long time, actually"

"I think we stopped going to school when the teacher couldn't teach us anything new" Al continued " And because you liked to correct her all the time"

"Hey, it's not my fault that women did not properly prepare. But that's not the point here. I am not going to any class, much less to a stupid hero class."

"You really think heroes are stupid?" Recovery Girl asked

"Yes" Ed answered without hesitation "There's no such a thing as heroes"

"What about the State Alchemist?" Ectoplasm mention

Edward snorted.

"You just gave the worst example. State Alchemists are less than heroes. People around the country call us "Dogs of the military" and some even call us human weapons. And I don't really care as long... as long as I can do whatever I want and that's the end. I am not going"

"But don't you see? In a way, the students are the target?" Nedzu says while he put down his cup of coffee.

The teachers looked at him in surprise, as if they didn't believe what he has just said.

"The villains were very clear they want to destroy All Might, and he's only teaching the first year Hero Course. That's while I believe the students are the target"

"Make sense" Vlad Kind whispers.

"You know these kids are in danger and you still allow them to be here? Or him to be here?" Ed pointer All Might "That's sadistic"

"It's the real world" Nedzu continued "It's the world they choose to face by coming to this school. Their safety's first, that's true, but if they really want to be heroes, they also need to know what's the real life of a hero. The life of a hero is no joke, even if you see it that way. There are real villains out there, dangerous ones, and if these kids don't know how to accomplish these troubles..."

Ed rolled his eyes. He gets the point.

"Fineeee," he says all annoying "Al and I will join your stupid class. Also, if they are really the target, another Noumu can appear at any time and that way we can get a head of someone"

"It would be only you, actually"

"Wait, what?"

"Alphonse, you say you are fourteen years, am I right?" Nedzu asked and Al only nodded. "The limit age to join the first year is fifteen"

"That's bullshit" Ed screamed, "Al knows more than any of those kids!"

"Didn't you also say that you wanted to go to the library for research?"

"Well, yeah, but―"

"I can be at the library while you take classes" Al propose

"This is completely useless, but whatever! It's your loss, not mine if I spend the three months in a class full of idiots with quirks instead of actually working on what I am supposed to be doing here"

"C'mon brother, don't be like that" Al says and looked at him "Besides, I miss being in a classroom. You know... the feeling of being normal"

Ed glared at his brother and let out a deep sigh. He can imagine the eight years old face of Al with a happy smile.

"Okay, fine. When am I going to start?"

"Tomorrow. I would have the uniform ready"

"Oh shit, no. That's definitely not going to happen. I am not going to wear any stupid uniform"

"You are really a kid," Recovery Girl says with a small smile on her face "Always contradicting what the adults say"

"I don't even use the military uniform!"

Edward hates the dress code, especially uniforms. It's like he's owned by someone.

"Well, I have a letter here from the Colonel Mustang that he gave me before living" Nedzu say while he shows the piece of paper "And it says here that you should do what you are told to do"

"What?! Give me that shit" Ed took the letter from his pawn and started reading the paper "Fucking Colonel!"

It has something like that:

_Dear Nedzu,_

_If you gave the Fullmetal Alchemist any easy task where he shouldn't argue but he still does anyway because he's a spoiled child, feel free to let me know with Alphonse so the Fullmetal Alchemist can be properly punished._

_It won't be anything bad. I'll just give him more 'annoying waste of time' task and remove him from his founds._

_Colonel Roy Mustang_

"Bastard...."

And there it is again, that childish attitude Edward Elric shows at the beginning and Alphonse trying to calm him down.

"Are you sure we can trust them?" Recovery Girls ask again. Only the teachers heard her

"I am sure" Nedzu answers "All right Elric brothers, let me take you to the dorms"

"Dorms?" Present Mic asked confused "I thought you said that was a prototype project you and Cementoss has been working with"

"It is. But while they are here, they can't leave the campus alone and I think we can have a good use for the only dorm that has been constructed"

 "Whatever, just take us to the library first so we can grab some books and start our own research"

"Of course!" Nedzu say while he got up "Would you like something to eat fist?"

"Hell yeah!"

Nedzu and the Elric brothers left, leaving only the teachers at the meeting room.

"That was... interesting" Hound Dog said, "Is it really true that only those kids where available?"

Aizawa nodded.

"The Colonel Mustang spoke very high of them"

"But they are kids" Midnight continued "They have the age of first class, Alphonse is even younger"

"Did any of you saw Edward's right arm?" Recovery Girl asked

"Um, that it had a white glove? Just like the left one?" Present Mic pointed out confused looking at Thirteen who only shrugged not knowing the point of Recovery Girl.

Recovery Girl let out a sigh.

"It's not real"

The teachers blinked confusedly

"An illusion?" All Might say

"No. I mean, it's a false arm" the old lady continued "His movements on his right arms were a little slower than on his left arm, which he moves that arm very carefully. The same thing goes on his left leg, his steps sounds heavier"

"How did you realize?" Aizawa asked her impressive "Not even I or Nedzu where aware of that"

"Oh Dear, I have been in this line of work for a long time. I need to know what I am seeing at"

"Do you think he born without them?" Ectoplasm guessed.

"We don't" Recovery Girl also stood up "Everything can be possible in Amestris, I suppose"

* * *

 

An hour later, Edward and Alphonse were left alone on the dorms, which was like going into a mansion full of fancy and technological things that they don't even know what is the use of them.

"Ah!" Ed screamed when the microwave ended the timing "Is this really supposed to heat the meal in just a minute?"

"According to the manual, yes," Al said "But how in the world they made frozen food already prepared? I mean, did you read all the ingredients this fried chicken have?"

Edward opened the microwave and touched his food. It smells so fucking good. The box of the food says it's a Japanese-style fried chicken. He was already drooling. He took out the food and didn't wait for any more longer when he took the first bite.

Fucking. Hell.

It's delicious.

He can get used to this kind of food. It only took a minute for being ready. That shit is amazing!

"Can all the food be put on the microwave?" he asked his brother while he devours the chicken.

"Uh, it has a list of things and food that should not be putting on the microwave"

"How this tiny machine works! I mean, is this what technology does?"

"Radioactive technology"

Edward spits the chicken he had on his mouth.

"Radioactive?!"

He took the manual instructions from Al's hand and read the whole thing.

"Uh, even on technology, the equivalent exchange is present" he looks at his dish again and ate the rest of his food. "I don't mind dying by eating this"

"Brother!" Al says very altered

"I'm joking" once he finished his food and took a drink he looked around again "We really are no longer in Amestris"

Everything they have been able to see in these few hours is full of light and colors and things they can't even mention but that looked very common for the rest of the people. They may be very advanced on alchemy but Amestris is missing the rest of the world's evolution.

One is All, All is One.

The world moved on while Amestris did not, and you can say they are not even the same anymore. They are really behind the world and even if Amestris decides to open the doors again to the world, it's going to be a long way to adapt.

They can't adapt to all this. It's too much.

"What are you thinking, brother?" Al asked with curiosity

"Nothing," he says "Nedzu also mentioned something called television?"

"Yes!" even when Al doesn't have eyes, Ed can see them sparkling all around " Pictures of colors with movement! I need to see it!"

Ed smiled and moved to the living room where there was a big black plain thing that has the poster of _television_ on it (courtesy of Nedzu, who put the name of all the machines around the dorms).

"Okay, it says here that we should only press the red button on the remote control and it would turn on. Sounds simple"

The television went on and the brothers forgot all the books because they were amazed at the television.

Al doesn't need to sleep, but Edward does. So the next day Al continued watching television as if it hadn't passed like ten hours while Edward had some horrible bags under his eyes and feel tired.

"My mistake" he whispers to himself.

Oh shit, they did really spend all night admiring the television instead of working. The technology is going to be a big problem.

"Al, turn that thing off," he said annoyed while he looks something to eat. "Fucking Mustang, even when he's not here he ruins my life. Me, going to school? What a bunch of crap" he mutters.

Al finally got up and when Ed looked at him he jumped in surprise when. Wow, he can even see Al's tired face even when he doesn't have a real one.

"You really loved the television"

"It's like... I can't even describe it. Winry would probably love it too"

"She would probably love to disarm that thing and put it back again"

Edward felt how Alphonse was looking at him and blinked confusedly.

"What?"

"You look... great?"

Edward had the uniform on, or well... something like a uniform.

He's not wearing any green pants because fuck no, so he has his black pants on with his black shoes. He also has the white shirt with no tie but he also was wearing his red cape. It's a... strange combination.

His brother and his lack of fashion sense.

"You ready"

Both brothers jumped in surprise when they hear Aizawa's voice.

"Yeah," he says and looked at Al "I see you later then"

Al nodded.

"Take care and please don't cause any problems"

Edward rolled his eyes and moved on with Aizawa.

"You guys have some crazy stuff here," he says while walking "The television, the microwave. the air conditioner... I mean, it's impressive what the technology can do!"

Aizawa didn't say anything because he doesn't even know what to say. Those things are pretty common for him, he has never had the time to stop a moment and ask himself how life would be without so much technology... without quirks.

Shit.

"Here we are," he says and then looked at Edward "Amestrian or not, State Alchemist or not, you are a student here. So you better don't cause me any problems"

Edward rolled his eyes.

"Thank you for killing the mode," he says "I am not an animal, I do know how to behave"

Right. As long as nobody mess with him.

"Wait here"

Aizawa opened the door and Edward hears different voices before he closed it.

He didn't even felt nervous on the day of the State Alchemist exam, why is he feeling nervous now?

For the quirks maybe?

Because he's going to be a surrender of kids full of quirks?

Shit.

He's thinking about it until now.

He took a deep breath.

Only three months and then he can leave and forget all of this ever happen.

The door opens again and he steps in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is going to be wild!  
> Love u all, and thanks again!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's a shame," Edward said while he got up with all the calm of the world "You relay so much in your quirk that it makes you blind"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi dears!
> 
> I hope you are all right!  
> As always, thank you so much for your comments and kudos!  
> Love you all!
> 
> I hope you like this chapter, as I'm not really, really good at writing "fight" scenes. 
> 
> Anyway, 
> 
> Please enjoy!

Aizawa stepped into the classroom and everyone went quiet and took their respective seats, like the good students they are if they don't want Aizawa to use his quirk against them.

"Good morning," Aizawa said looking at them "I heard a lot happen during your internship, good to know everyone is fine." he focused his glare at Midoriya, Todoroki, and Iida.

Midoriya swallowed hard. Was that supposed to be sarcasm? Is he aware of what happened during the internship? About the Hero Killer? He is, isn't? Great, another thing for Aizawa to keep an eye on him.

"How was your trip, sensei?" Ashido asked with a bright smile.

"Hey!" Iida exclaimed "That's not a topic related to the class. His work as a hero doesn't concern us!"

"What a party pooper" Kaminari whispered while Mineta agrees.

"That's enough" Aizawa spoke again and let out a deep sigh. Well, while Iida is right and normally he keeps his missions a secret, this time this concerns them "It was... interesting" yes, that's the only way he can describe it "Anyway, today we are going to receive an exchange student with us"

Most of the class didn't wait for another second and started to ask a bunch of questions at him at the same time as well as whispering between them, all surprised by his announcement. An exchange student? Into their course? Even more impressing, into U.A.? It's well known that U.A. doesn't accept any kind of transfer students once the semester has started, much less to the hero course. This person must be really amazing if they were able to get in even after the course has started, even more impressing if the person made it into class 1-A without taking in consideration the students from other courses, especially class 1-B.

"Just... keep in mind that he's from Amestris," Aizawa said and the whole class went in silence again.

Shit, this is going to be hard, isn't? He looked again at his students and saw all those curious and surprised expression on their faces. Yesterday, when Nedzu returned after dropping the Elric brothers at the dorm, he was very clear that the real propose of Edward and Alphonse should not be revealed to the students, as he doesn't want to cause unnecessary panic.

Aizawa thinks it's stupid, but he made a point.

After a few seconds, the class exploded again with surprise and asked more questions Aizawa ignored. Class 1-A is losing their mind. Not only they are going to have a new classmate, but he's from Amestris? For real? From that crazy isolated militarized country where 99% of its population is quirkless? That's so amazing!

Meanwhile, Midoriya felt his heart raising. Once upon a time, when he was at one of the lowest points in his life, he thought on the possibility to move out from Japan and go to live in Amestris, after all, everyone knows the isolated country only accepts those who are quirkless regarding their nationality. Well, the only request is that they should know English, but that's another point.

It was only a thought that crossed through his mind one time. His dream of becoming a hero is deeper than any other thought he had had in his life. Besides, he doesn't have the heart to leave his mother all alone.

It took only one glare from Aizawa for the whole class to be quiet again.

"Come in now," Aizawa said aloud.

All the eyes looked at the door and most of the students were excited and anxious to meet this new classmate. What kind of person is he? How does it feel to like in an isolated country where heroes are not even allowed? How in the world did he escape? What kind of quirk does he have? He must have one or for what other reason U.A. would have taken him?

If only they knew.

The door opened and a short blond kid came in.

He didn't have a friendly expression, in fact, he looked kind of tired and a little annoyed. He has a red hoodie over his uniform instead of the official coat, he wasn't wearing a tie either and his black boots have some kind of resemble Midoriya's red tennis. His hair was made on a braid, making Uraraka feel bad because of her own short hair.

"Why are they staring at me?" the kid whispers to Aizawa in English.

Oh, right. The official language in Amestris is English. Excluding the first five students of the class, most of 1-A were not very good at English.

"Introduce yourself" Aizawa answer him in Japanese

The boy looked at them again but didn't actually pay attention to them.

"Edward Elric," he says with a boring expression. A western name, that's so cool! "You may call me Edward or Ed, I don't really care"

The class sounded surprised. Japanese! The boy can speak Japanese! Was it possible for Amestrians to know other languages?

"I'm fifteen and quirkless"

There was silence again.

Hold on.

Did he...?

What?!

"Quirkless!?" most of the class exclaimed surprised.

Edward looked more annoyed.

"Ugh, right," he says almost disgusting "You quirky people are really surprised to hear I'm quirkless, like if it's the end of the world or something"

"Are you really quirkless?" Kaminari asked surprised

"How did you get at U.A.?" Mineta continued offended "I barely passed!"

While his classmates were asking a bunch of questions to Edward, Midoriya felt something like a hole on his stomach.

He's quirkless?

But― but he's at U.A. and Mineta made a fair question that even if Midoriya doesn't want to admit it, he's asking himself the same thing. How did he get into U.A.? Midoriya covers his mouth with his hands and took a deep breath. He feels like he had betrayed himself even when he doesn't know why.

(That's a lie, he knows why)

Seems like a quirkless person can not only get into U.A., but also become a hero after all.

He feels like he's living a lie.

Todoroki was able to notice that Midoriya was shaking. Is he not feeling well? It's only been a couple of days after their encounter with Stain, maybe it's a very late symptom? He was about to get up and going to him to see if he was feeling fine, not caring at all they were in the middle of the class, when Bakugou kicked Hagakure's chair, making her jump (at least, it seemed like she jumped) in surprise. The class stopped questioning Edward and looked at him.

"What's a quirkless like you doing here?" Bakugou asks with superiority.

"Bakugou!" Iida said while standing up from his seat "That's not a proper way of―"

"Ugh" Edward groaned and rolled his eyes "You must be one of those"

"Whatdaya say, pipsqueak?"

"I said, you must be one of those" Edward repeated not looking afraid or intimidated by him. "You know, one of those people who think they are better than others just because they have a quirk"

"Of course I'm better!" Bakugou says while he got up and his hands started to light up. Both Midoriya and Hagakure moved a little far from him, not wanting to get sparks on them "I'm the best from all these loser morons here" some of the students complained, but they know by now how Bakugou is "And I'm going to be the best hero in the world"

Edward snorted and smiled as if he was mocking him.

Ashido, Sero, Kirishima, and Kaminari swallowed hard. Being the ones who are 'closer', per se, with Bakugou, one of the first things they learned about is never laugh after one of his speeches of how awesome he is. Well, you don't need to be close to Bakugou to know this unspoken rule.

"A hero. Right." he says with a mocking voice "Well, good luck with that. You look like someone who can't do a shit without a quirk"

"You fucking―!"

"That's enough," Aizawa said while he looks at both of them.

Great, the first thing he told him not to do is the first thing he's doing right now. At least Present Mic owns him money now, it was very obvious that Edward and Bakugou weren't going to get along. The two kids are so explosive.

Edward rolled his eyes.

He wants to go. He really, really wants to go now. He let out a deep breath. Whatever. Wishing to go away isn't exactly going to send him back home. He's already here and it's only going to be for three months, he reminds himself. He can do this. Just... try to coexist with them. It shouldn't be hard.

Edward took a moment and looked at the class again, this time paying attention to them.

He breaths hard when he spotted a... a kid? An Animal? What the actual fuck is that? Holy alchemy, how in the world is a person with the head of a crow (it's a person, right?) sitting in the classroom like a normal human being and no one seemed to care?!

Oh shit, he needs to look to another way, he needs to― holy shit! Is that girl's skin pink?! Like, like real pink skin? And her eyes, God! What the fuck is wrong with her eyes? Why are her eyes black? Does she have horns too?

He tries to look to another way and... and you must be to be kidding?! Does that guy have four arms? How in the shit he didn't look at him first?!

Jesus, who he doesn't believe in, Christ.

There's another one with some kind of tail at the end of his butt, and on the same line it's another with a weird head, and a kid with purple bubbles as hair, and then there are clothes with a female body adjustment as if this person is invisible.

He― he can't stand them.

Are they humans?

Is it normal in a world with quirks to have deformities? No, wait. If he recalls right, quirks are inherited genetically, it's like a mutation. But shit, in Amestris the quirks don't deform a person like them. Their human structure is beyond the limits of what the alchemy can explain.

The boy with the crow head moved looked at him back, in acknowledge that Edward was staring at him again for a long time now. Ed looked away from him.

_Don't think of Nina._

_Don't think of Nina._

"Edward, please take a seat behind Todoroki. Todoroki, please stand up so he can know who you are"

A guy with red and white hair stood up, he has a nasty scar on his left eye. That must have hurt.

"Sensei" the guy with glasses stood up again "Wouldn't it be better if Elric-kun sits in front? Due to his height, he may not be able to properly look at the―"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT YOU CREEPY EYELASHES?"

Aizawa facepalmed.

"Elric-kun, my apologies if I touched a sensitive nerve, but you need a proper―"

"I don't need a shit, glasses" Ed continued while he seats down behind Todoroki "I'm fine here"

Class 1-A went silent for a few seconds.

"Oh, a mini Bakugou" Sero exclaimed.

"What?" both blond boys said at the same time.

"He's not me!" Bakugou replies

"I'm not a mini of anyone!" Ed continues.

Bakugou looked back and Edward looked at him

"Shut up!" both exclaimed.

Aizawa rolled his eyes and took out his sleeping bag.

Only 10 more minutes left before the next hour. He's too tired for this, it's too early.

Edward looked at how Aizawa took out of nowhere a sleeping bag and went to sleep. The fuck is wrong with these people? They may have quirks, but that doesn't mean they should act like this? Do the quirks also affect the mind? But that doesn't make any sense because―

Ed snorted and he crossed his arms, he then felt how the class was looking at him as if they were expecting something from him. What do they want? Why can't they mind their own business? Were they expecting him to be all buddy-buddy with everyone? Hell no. He's not even buddy-buddy with the military, and he's not going to be one with a bunch of quirky kids.

Ugh.

Quirks.

Fucking Mustang for putting him here.

He's going to be surrounded by quirks. A lot of quirks. He thought that maybe he was going to enjoy this journey, after all, he's out of Amestris, he's actually going to see what's beyond the frontier. But if he knew that he was going to be out of Amestris just to be placed in a school with a bunch of teenagers with quirks, he would have definitely said to Mustang to fuck himself.

Why does life love to put him in the most awkward position?

The bell marked the end of the first period and Aizawa got out of this sleeping bag and went off the class. And just like that, in less than a second, Edward was surrounded by the students again.

"Are you really from Amestris?" one red-haired boy asked

"How does it feel to live isolated from the world?" another blond guy asked

"How did you escape from Amestris?" a guy with weird shoulders asked

"Is it true that Amestris practice cannibalism?"

"What?!" Ed exclaimed offended "You all need to chill out. Just because I'm Amestrian doesn't mean I'm salvage!"

Cannibalism? Really? What year do they think they are? Before Christ?

"But Amestris is isolated," the girl with pink skin said

"So? We are behind the technology, not manners like you"

"Yes, he's like Bakugou"

"Stop saying that Goddammit!" both Edward and Bakugou exclaimed. "And you stop repeating what I say!"

"I think that's enough," the girl beside him said "Edward-san, would you like to step in front of the group? We haven't introduced ourselves"

Edward rolled his eyes but he gets along, only because the girl actually stopped the other students to bother him.

Once he was in front of everyone, one by one started to introduce themselves. There's a total of 20 students and they look around his age. They really fought with the Noumu? If Nedzu is right, the Noumu is going to target them again. Why? Because they want to be heroes?

"Nice to meet you, I guess," he said once everyone finished.

"Edward-kun" a girl with short hair, Uraraka was she?, raised her hand "Why do you want to be a hero?

"Ah?" Ed asked confused

Him? A hero?

What a joke!

"I―"

Wait.

This is a school for heroes. Oh crap, it sounds logic that since he's here, it's because he wants to be one.

"I―" he said again. What can he say? "I want to save my... people?"

Of their stupidity, but that's something else.

"Oh! What noble from you!" the invisible girl said "From the isolation of your country?"

"Yes? I guess"

The door finally opened and he looked at Midnight and she looked at him back. Seems like she's still angry for his tights comment. Ed went back to his seat and she started to give the class.

"I see you all have known Edward Elric already," she said while she left some books at the desk "We are going to continue with the lesson from yesterday, I hope you all read the pages 56 to 60, as I'm going to start asking questions..."

For all the classes, Ed partner up with the girl beside him, Yaoyorozu. She seems pretty smart to him and it was easy to understand her. But he only needed her support on classes where he actually doesn't have much knowledge, like 'Modern Hero Art History'. Subjects like English or mathematics are really easy for him.

When they all got up when it was lunch period, Ed looked at Yaoyorozu and made an annoying expression.

She's tall! She's taller than him! He looked at the rest of the class and everyone was taller than him! Fucking Japanese people! Aren't they supposed to be... not this tall?!

"Are you all right, Edward-kun?" Sato asked him

"Yeah... why wouldn't be?" Ed answers him back looking kind of creepy.

And then, someone caught Ed's attention.

"You!" he exclaimed and got up.

Ed almost runs at Mineta and saw him. He needed to look down to actually look at him.

"Yes?" Mineta says feeling a little awkward at the way the new kid was looking at him.

"How's the weather down there, little?"

Mineta's expression turned to be a fun one as the Ashido and her group started to laugh and also did Edward. He always wanted to say that phrase to someone that wasn't a kid.

"Edward-kun?" Ed looked up and saw the green haired boy, Midoriya?, smiling at him "Do you want to eat with us?"

Behind him was Uraraka and Iida already waiting for him.

"I... guess?"

He can't go and look for his brother, not after the classes are over.

It wasn't until they actually seat and started to eat that he felt how everyone wanted to continue and asking questions.

"Go on," Ed says already resigned "What are your questions?"

"Is it true that you are quirkless?" Midoriya asked

Ed stopped eating and looked away.

"I am," he says "You should know that only 1% of Amestrians have a quirk"

"Well, I think there's not a quirkless person at U.A" Uraraka continued "That's why it's so amazing you made it! Even when the course started already"

"... Right"

"Did you came by yourself?" Iida asked

"With my little brother," Ed says "but since he's 14 years he wasn't able to be admitted at the class, so he's at the dorm"

"Dorm?" Uraraka repeated "U.A. doesn't have a dorm"

"Ah... the principal says it was something experimental? I am not sure"

They continue eating in silence for a while and when Edward finished his food, he looked at them

"My turn," he says and the three of them looked at him "Does quirks... modify the body structure?"

"Yes," Iida answered "It's really common to see people with that kind of mutation. You should have already noticed with some teachers"

Thinking back, he really thought that Ectoplasm was only a costume, he never actually thought that was really his form.

"I see"

Would Nina have the chance to live if... if she lived here? Nedzu is a talking animal and Tokoyami has a crow head, and nobody seems to care.

_Please, stop thinking about Nina._

When the bell rang again, everyone stood up and Iida and Midoriya told him he should get changed.

"Why?" he asked confused

"It's training time," Midoriya said.

A few minutes later, all class 1-A changed clothes to their hero costumes and Ed, who is wearing the U.A. sports uniform with his gloves, doesn't know if he should laugh or not. This is really like a comic book, they took very seriously the hero thing.

All Might was already waiting for them when they arrived at the field.

"The exercise of today is quite simple" All Might explained while he showed two red handkerchiefs on his hand "You are going to fight each one and your main goal is to take the handkerchief from your opponent"

"What's the propose?" Asui asked

"Is this like our very first exercise? Villains versus heroes?" Uraraka continued

"It's to prove you," All Might said "Sometimes villains had on their hand's precious objects or even kids. Your job is to recover the handkerchief intact while you fought each other"

 _It sounds simple_ , Ed thinks.

"Edward Elric!" All Might pointed him and Ed felt like if the Major Alex Lois Armstrong was talking to him "You, who is our new student, would be the first"

"Great," he says sarcastically

"And your opponent would be... Bakugou!"

"What?!" the whole class said surprised

"Somehow I actually saw this coming" Kirishima said and Kaminari agrees.

"But isn't Bakugou going to toast him?" Ojiro wonders "Edward is quirkless"

"But he's in our class," Jiro says and crossed her arms "If he wants to be a hero even when he's quirkless..."

_Can a quirkless person like me become a hero?_

Midoriya swallows hard for the second time of the day.

"I'm going to destroy you," Bakugou says while he puts the handkerchief on his pants and then he makes some sparks on his hands

"With that quirk of yours? Well, obviously you have an advantage" Ed says while he ties up the handkerchief on his pants too "But I bet that without it, you are nothing"

Midoriya could almost see Bakugou's head vein growing. Edward is really making him angry.

"Fuck you!" Bakugou shouts "I don't need a quirk to kick your ass!"

"Prove me wrong then" Ed smiles. Oh, that was so easy "You and me, no quirks. If you win, you can scrub around all my face your words 'told you, bitch' all you want"

The whole class almost laugh. As if Bakugou would agree to something like that.

 "I'm going to show you, shortie, that I can beat the crap of you without my quirk!"

"Don't call me shortie you fucking living bomb!"

"Wait, wait, wait," Sero says surprised "Did Bakugou actually agreed to fight without his quirk?"

"That would be the first time" Ashido continue

"Maybe he's going to have mercy on him for being quirkless?" Sato wondered

 _As if_ , Midoriya thinks.

Edward is really like Bakugou, so he's pissing him off only so he could agree to his demand. Edward knows how to manipulate Bakugou's mind so easier.

"Ready, boys?" All Might asked and both agree "Go!"

Bakugou ran to Edward first and he kicked him. Ed evaded he hit so easy, then the turned around and hit Bakugou's with his automail at his face, then turned around again and this time he kicked him and Bakugou took some steps back.

"What's the problem?" Ed says while he raises his fists "Can't handle this shortie?"

"Elric -kun fights as a pro" Iida noted

It really seems like he knows what he's doing and also knows how to evade and move. This really doesn't look like if it's his first fight.

Bakugou tries to hit him again but this time with his first and Ed blocked the hit with his left arm and when he saw the opening, he hits Bakugou again on the face with his automail.

 _What the fuck?_ , Bakugou thinks while he moves away.

When he hits with his right arm it's heavier the hit than with his left arm.

Is this some kind of trick?

Did― Did he lie?

When Edward was about to hit again with his right arm, Bakugou was able to take it and then he used his explosion on him.

The class gasped. Did he just use his quirk on Edward?

"Fuck you!" Ed screams

All Might was about to interfere, thinking that the boy may have got burnt when he saw something... shinning?

Ed's sports uniform got torn up from the right arm and exposed a metal arm.

"I knew it!" Bakugou exclaimed, "You have a quirk!"

"I don't, you idiot!" Ed says again while he took away his glove from both hands and ends for tearing up the uniform from the arm so the whole arm is exposed. "This is an automail. I lost my arm a few years ago"

Even All Might look surprised.

No one mentioned anything of a prosthesis.

"You really think that everything needs to be related to a quirk," Ed says angrier "This is why you are an idiot"

Edward was about to attack again when Bakugou used his explosion again on him and that took him back.

Shit!

Just by the smell, he can guess that his explosions are made with nitroglycerin.

Fucking awesome quirk, he must admit.

But he's better.

When he evaded another explosion, Ed ended on the floor. Bakugou smiled at this. Finally, he's going to show this quirkless kid who is the best here. Bakugou ran to him and when he was just a few inches from him, a wall appeared out of nowhere. Bakugou didn't saw the moment when Edward clapped his hands and touched the floor, making the wall to emerge from it.

The girls gasped at the horrible sound of the hit. Bakugou was bleeding from his mouth and ears. The hit was hard, it looked almost like if he impacted the wall on purpose.

Everyone looked at the ground and they saw how some sparks were coming from it.

"It's a shame," Edward said while he got up with all the calm of the world "You relay so much in your quirk that it makes you blind"

Bakugou took some steps back and fell on his back. He didn't make a sound. Is he conscious?  

"This is the problem with you people, always depending on your quirk. Thinking is the only answer at all your problems"

Edward stoops up right in front of him, then he took out from Bakugou pants the handkerchief.

"I won" he declared prideful.

**Author's Note:**

> Please wait for slow updates, since I am trying to write this in English and not translating it from Spanish. 
> 
> Thank you for your time!


End file.
